Family Bonds
by tess4aria
Summary: Sometimes, times of "Peace" can be the most difficult times for our dear Saiyans. What is Trunks missing in his life? And how does a time-transcending bond affect not only Trunks, but the "brother" he has been wishing for?
1. Chapter 1

**Family Bonds**

**Chapter 1: Something's Missing**

A/N:So, I do not own Dragonball Z! atarimae deshou

This started as a dream, so I hope I can bring it out as well on paper! Difficult to do, sometimes...hope you enjoy it!

_Thoughts, talking to self_

Oh, and some Japanese: Mirai (Future), Oniisan (older brother), Obasan (aunt-or surname for middle-aged woman who isn't one's mother), Moshi-moshi (hello-like on the phone), -san (Ms/Mr-most common surname, indicates some respect, -kun (surname used with younger boys/girls, friends of the same age-boys), -chan (affectionate/close-relationship, used with young boys, girls of same age)

R&R, please! :D

* * *

Trunks watched the ceiling fan spin round and round as he tried to put his finger on the empty feeling in his chest. He'd been feeling this way for a while-_since when?_ His eyes drifted over to the sword propped against his closet door. _I guess this started when Tapion left… I'd really like to see him again. I mean, I guess I shouldn't complain. I've got a lot of friends and family, but…I'll just go see what mom and dad are up to._

"Oh, good morning, Trunks!" His always-cheerful (a little too cheerful, honestly) blond grandmother beamed as he walked into the kitchen, refilling Dr. Brief's coffee cup.

"Oh, hey, Gramma, Gramps. Um, I don't feel dad's ki, are he and mom out somewhere?"

"Mr. Vegeta and Bulma? Hm, well, now, let me think." She looked distractedly up in the air before smiling more widely "Come to think of it, I think they were going to have a nice little get-together with some friends!"

Trunks cocked an eyebrow at this. _Friends_? The only people his father would even come close to considering friends were the z-fighters, but then why didn't they tell him if they were going to see them?

"Oh, okay, then. Thanks." Dr. Briefs looked around his newspaper to get a good look at the boy. Wasn't he bring a little uncharacteristically glum this morning?

_I'll just call Goten to see what's up with him._ Ring-ring "Hai, moshi-moshi? Aw, Chi chi-san, it's Trunks. Could I speak to Goten?"

"Oh, sure, Trunks! I'm actually about to head out shopping with your mother."

"Oh," He responded, a little shell-shocked. "Is dad there, too?"

Her voice got a little more brisk when she answered, "Oh, no surprise, he's out sparring with my husband. You saiyans, I just don't understand how you never get tired of fighting! You're keeping up with your studies, aren't you Trunks?"

"Oh, yeah, obasan, I am. So, Goten?" A feeling of slight dejection was creeping up in his chest-why couldn't they have taken him along if they were going to _his _best friend's house, anyway?

"One sec. GOTEN-chan!" Trunks smiled as he heard a pounding noise as his best friend raced down the stairs and over to the phone.

"Hey, Trunks-kun! What's up?"

"Oh, not much, Goten. Just calling to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Oh…sorry, Trunks-kun. Today, oniichan (Gohan) promised to take me to a really special spot where he used to go when he was little. We were planning on going there and doing some sparring and stuff!"

"Oh, yeah? That's cool."

"We should hang out soon, though! Would tomorrow work? Oh, but niichan's supposed to help me with homework tomorrow."

"Why don't you get out of that? You don't like doing homework-I know you."

"Yeah, I normally don't, but it's different when I'm with niichan. He's so smart! It's really fun hanging out with him, you know?"

"Yeah, sure, Gohan's great. Well, tell him I said hi, Goten. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye Trunks-kun!"

Trunks hung up the phone and stared at the receiver for a few seconds before realizing he had been squeezing his knuckles till they' turned white from lack of oxygen. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax them. _Fine. What the hell, Goten? Mom and dad, too. What do they think they're doing, leaving their son alone with nothing to do? _Stomping around the second floor of Capsule corp for a while, Trunks tried to think it through._ I mean, I guess this isn't that uncommon for my parents. Dad and Goku-san spar a lot, and mom and Chichi-san have gotten really close, but I guess, Goten's just always been available for me to play with._

He headed back to his room, planning on grabbing a video game to play for a while, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Goten and Gohan and the fun they must be having right now. _Damn it, what is this? Am I jealous? No way._ He wiped the thought from his mind as soon as it had formed. Getting back into his room, though, his eyes again drifted over to Tapion's sword.

_I wish I had a big brother. Then it wouldn't bug be so much when Goten and Gohan hang out. Man, maybe I'm just too needy._

Trunks would never have expressed this in front of his father, especially. Sure, he'd gotten a lot less scary recently (his smirks and glares had started to feel more the full-blooded Prince's way of playing games than actually expressing anger), but he still looked down on obvious displays of weakness. And he had especially high standards for his only son.

Trunks spent the next few hours doing various activities he usually enjoyed-reading manga, playing video games, but he couldn't get rid of this dull pain in his chest. _Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Trunks flung himself onto his bed, which shockingly held its own under the force of the little demi-saiyan's power, and he let tears fall down his cheeks onto his pillow. _Why am I crying? I guess it's worse because I don't have a reason to be upset. Not really. I'm just…damn it, I just want someone to talk to!_

Sniffing and wiping his eyes with his wrist, Trunks pushed himself back off the bed, walking over to pick up his sword. Leaning back on the bed frame, he pulled the beautiful sword of its sheath and looked at his reflection in its blade. It had been about three years since the whole Buu fiasco, and he'd noticeably started to look more grown-up. His hair was a little longer, too, but as he looked at the face in the blade, he couldn't help but feel it was…different. He looked older, stronger. Maybe it was just the glare of light reflecting off of the sword? No. Looking more closely, the face in the sword had hair that was definitely longer than his. What could it mean?

Still staring into the sword face, the reflection smiled at him. "Hey there."

"Huh? W-what?" Trunks looked around for the source of the voice, but he was alone in his bedroom, and the door to the hallway was closed. But the voice had seemed so close. It also felt strangely familiar.

_"_It's okay. I'm not quite sure how we're talking right now, but you can hear me, right?"

Looking slowly back at the sword, Trunks felt the man's deep, blue eyes peering into him curiously, and with some amusement. "A-are you talking to me? The one in the sword?"

"Haha, I'm not actually in the sword, bud. I think…" He cupped his hand to his chin and looked up thoughtfully, "I think our swords are acting as a kind of portal-like a mirror between worlds. I don't know how it's possible, especially since my sword is half-broken, but…"

"Who-who are you?" Trunks grasped the sword, staring at it in wonder. "You look just like me."

"Well, that would make sense." The man smiled at a little private joke. "Let's see…how to begin. I'm sure your parents must have told you about the guy who traveled through time to warn you guys about the androids, right? He then fought Cell together with everyone before going back to his time."

"Yeah, of course I know about that…but mom said." Trunks felt kind of awkward continuing, "That that was ME from the future, that I would have become him if he hadn't changed things in our timeline…" The man in the sword just waited, light dancing in his eyes, waiting for the boy to work things out. "Wait a minute-you're-are you that guy? You're the one who traveled through time? Then…then you're me!" Trunks stared in shock, slightly wanting to punch himself for not putting the obvious together sooner.

"Bingo, Trunks. I'm you, but then, I'm not you-not really. Our experiences have been so different, we're definitely not the same person. I must say, it's awesome seeing you, though. I've-been curious, actually. I've kind of wanted to travel back to the past to check up on things, but, I don't know. I feel like it's been too long."

"What are you talking about? You should come! That would awesome. I'm sure everyone would love to see you, and you can show me some of your moves that you used to fight the androids!" Trunks felt a little thrill in his heart, beyond excited at the concept of a new adventure with his older counterpart.

"But wouldn't you find it weird? Having an older guy named Trunks around?"

"No way. I mean, yeah, it's a little confusing, but as you said, we're probably pretty different. Besides it gets so boring around here. I mean, I know I have mom and dad and Goten and everyone, but that doesn't mean they're ALWAYS around." Trunks paused a little, wondering if he should say what was really on his mind. "Goten is so lucky to have Gohan, you know? He always has a big brother around, and he doesn't have to bear the weight of all of his dad's expectations alone, you know what I mean?"

Mirai (Trunks) took a second before answering. "Yeah, I know what it's like to be alone. Who's Goten?"

"Oh, you don't know Goten? He's my best friend! Gohan's little brother. He's a year younger than I am!"

"Wow. Gohan has a little brother, huh? That's amazing." A lonely shadow crossed Mirai's eyes that was not missed by the younger boy, who suddenly realized the full meaning behind his counterpart's not knowing Goten. Suddenly embarrassment washed over him. He must have sounded so selfish, complaining about not getting enough attention, when here was someone who not only had no siblings, but had practically no friends or family. Trunks didn't notice the grimace that had come to settle on his features.

"Hey, you okay down there?" Mirai cocked his head and looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, of course! I just…I'm sorry, that was really rude of me to start complaining about things like that. I mean, are you…that is, mom told me that all of the Z-fighters died in your time except for Gohan, but then he died, too…you're almost totally alone, and here I am, basically complaining about being an only child…"

"You don't have to apologize. I understand, believe it or not. Sometimes, having a sibling can be the most saving thing. In my time, even though we weren't related by blood, I completely thought of Gohan as my older brother. If he hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened. I don't know how I would have survived, honestly. But he was there. He played with me when I was little. He taught me how to fight. He taught me math and science. On the really bad nights, we even slept together. He was the most important person in my world (besides my mom, that is)-but he was an irreplaceable person in my life. He always put me first. And he was always there for me. So I get it, Trunks. Even if you have friends, sometimes you just need someone who will always be there to talk to you-to help you."

Trunks couldn't stop another tear from spilling down his cheek. Mirai had gotten it exactly right. He understood what was wrong with him. What he was lacking, why he was so depressed recently. He didn't want just friends to play fun games with and spar with. He sometimes felt the desperate need for an older friend in his life, a mentor. Someone who would always be happy to listen to him. His parents were great and all, but a kid can't tell his parents _everything_. _That's just embarrassing_! He thought, smiling a little.

"Yeah," he said looking back up to meet Mirai's eyes again. "I've thought about going to talk to Gohan about stuff, but…I don't know. He's Goten's brother, not mine. Even though I've known him so long we're practically family, I feel like I'd just be invading Goten's space, and taking what I don't really have a right to."

"Hm. I'm sure Gohan would disagree with you, but I see where you're coming from. To be totally honest, that's kind of the reason I haven't come back to the past. I was worried that you'd feel I was stepping into a family that wasn't really mine. They're you're parents, and this is your time, so I didn't want you to feel awkward with me just appearing out of nowhere, and claiming to be their son, too. You know?"

Trunks's eyes widened, and he felt a clutch on his heart. "No! Don't think that way! Okay, maybe I see your point, but that's totally not going to happen anymore. Now that I've met you-well, kind of... I know that wouldn't bother me at all, and I-I wouldn't mind sharing them with you…" He mumbled the end, trailing off.

Mirai looked up at him, surprised, but recovered quickly. "Well, maybe I will visit you after all."

"Really?" The boy's eyes lit up with excitement! "You should just stay with us, nii…um, Trunks…"

Mirai's eyes widened at his younger counterpart's near-slip. "You know, Trunks, if it helps to think about it this way, we pretty much are siblings, you know. I mean, think about it. We're genetically the same, but I'm older, and grew up with different experiences. When you think about twins, who are genetically the same, but are still different people, how can you say we aren't brothers?" A sly smile started to twitch on the corners of his mouth.

Trunk's heart leapt at Mirai's words. "You mean it? I mean, you really think that's true? We're brothers? I mean, I know, not REALLY, but do you think you could think of me as your brother?"

"Honestly, I can't help it. My fraternal instincts are kicking in! I'm going to start getting bossy soon, if you don't watch out," Mirai responded, laughing.

"So, so I can call you niisan?" Trunks looked up hopefully, to see Mirai, nodding while smiling at him affectionately.

Trunks jumped up and let out a little victory whoop. "I can't wait to tell Goten! I have such a cool older brother! Gohan's cool, but MY brother's the one who traveled through time to save everyone!"

Mirai felt like the boy's words were pulling his heartstrings from his chest. "Okay, then, kiddo. I have some things I have to do, now, but remember. I'm here to talk to you anytime. Out of habit, I always keep my sword around me, so just try talking into it, okay?"

"Will do…niisan! Oh, by the way, why do you think this link opened? This has never happened before…"

Mirai looked up thoughtfully before responding slowly, "Well, Trunks, you've been having a bad day and things have been building up…and let's just say, you're not the only person who's been wishing for someone to talk to." He smiled sadly at the boy. "I think that somehow, our twin swords, and ourselves being counterparts, especially since we're struggling with something similar right now, opened some kind of mental link between us…that's all I can figure out."

"That makes sense, I guess. Anyway, thanks…it's really been good to talk to you…"

"Same, here, kid…" _If only you knew how much…but I can't burden him with that_…Mirai smiled up at his new little brother, "Take care of yourself, okay? And take care of a mom and dad."

"I'll talk to you soon, right? Can I talk to you tomorrow?" Trunks asked anxiously, trying to keep the panic down in his voice-he didn't want to sound too desperate, but he couldn't help it.

"Haha! If it works for you, I'd love to talk to you every day."

"What if the link doesn't work next time and I can't talk to you?"

"Well, then…I'll just have to get the time machine charged up and come visit you!"

"You'll do that anyway, though, won't you? Otherwise I might just pretend the link's broken on purpose!"

"Hah, you would. But yeah, I'll visit. It should take about a month for the machine to charge up totally, though, so wait till then, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, uh... Niisan. I'll-I"ll talk to you tomorrow, then!"

"Sounds great. Make sure to have a good night so you can tell me about it. Oh, and give my love to the fam."

"Okay! Bye, Oniisan!"

"Bye, Trunks."

And with that, the shining mirror-like sword darkened a shade, and the older man's face was replaced with the 11-year old's beaming reflection. Still feeling ready to burst with happiness, Trunks collapsed backwards onto his bed, replaying the conversation with his brother in his head until he felt familiar ki signature's entering the compound. His parents were home.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little OOC and sappy, but Trunks is getting older and things are hitting him a little more seriously now, so not having someone to really talk to has started wearing on him.

Anyway, till next time!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Doubt**

Thank you so much for the reviews/story alerts, etc! I really appreciate it, and it keeps me inspired to keep going. :D

I already started doing this in the first chapter, but Future Trunks, I'm just going to leave as Mirai (future in Japanese), and Trunks is Trunks. I am going to keep letting Trunks call Mirai (O)niisan, because it just sounds less awkward than "Big brother," but more personal than calling him by his actual name.

Anyway, please R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

"Trunks! Trunks, are you still in bed? Come on down here!" His mom's shrill voice yelled up the stairs, jolting the demi-saiyan from his nice, comfortable sleep.

"I'll be there in a sec, mom!" He yelled back down the stairs before stretching and rolling off the bed. If it had been a few weeks ago, he wouldn't have even deigned to answer his mother, but he'd been feeling lighter-and so much happier-since he'd started to develop a relationship with his future counterpart.

Trunks smiled as he remembered Mirai telling him how his mom used to scream outside of his bedroom door for 5 minutes straight until his already overly-sensitive Saiyan hearing couldn't take it any longer.

He smiled, thinking about how his mom would treat him the same way no matter what were to happen in the world-torn to shreds by evil androids or not. He and Mirai on the other hand, he had come to realize, really were quite different.

First of all, the stories they'd share. He's tell his older brother about the newest prank he and Goten had managed to pull on Vegeta- "accidentally" putting his mom's brightest hot pink blouses into the washing machine with his father's white socks and muscle shirts… which earned him a particularly grueling few hours in 500XG in Vegeta's trusty GR, or, as Trunks like to think of it, the torture chamber. Mirai would always laugh appreciatively when Trunks told him these stories, but then he would tell the boy about his day-and Trunks couldn't help feeling slightly humiliated at the contrast. For practically his whole life, Mirai had been fighting for the people of his world-training to bring about peace. But now, peace had been around for a good ten years, and the man was still working tirelessly for them, whether helping in reconstruction efforts, crime-fighting…Mirai seemed to be playing to role of superman, Trunks couldn't help thinking, a smile tugging at his cheeks.

_Wow. My brother's superman_! He quickly stuffed away the babyish thought, but he felt his chest swelling up with pride. Feelings of jealousy or uselessness when hearing about Mirai's acts of heroism weren't as strong as he might have expected, because this was, after all, _his _brother. After all, Goten's brother tried a little superhero thing, but he always wore that embarrassing outfit, made those weird poses, and cheesy speeches! _Gosh Gohan_! Trunks covered his face in shame at the memory. Mirai would never be so un-cool, he was sure of it.

"TRUNKS! I called you like 15 minutes ago! What are you doing?" His mom's voice rang back up the stairs, making the boy jump, before quickly pulling some clothes on and flying down the banister and into the kitchen.

"Man, mom. What's the deal? Do we have like some big plans today?" Trunks said as he slowed his pace and walked nonchalantly into the kitchen to sit himself next to a stack of blueberry pancakes that resembled (in height) the pile of bricks Satan-san had so impressively almost cut down before "fighting" cell.

"I just wanted us to sit down and eat breakfast as a FAMILY for once!" Bulma glared over at Vegeta, who smirked back, not slowing his attack on his own quickly-shrinking tower of pancakes. Vegeta's manners were surprisingly good when he ate, considering that he practically swallowed a plate-sized pancake with each bite. At least he used silverware, and everything went INTO his mouth on the first try-something which can not be said about his fellow full-blooded Saiyan.

"Haha, what do you mean, mom?" Trunks asked innocently.

"Well, Mr. Prince of all Saiyans, here, practically lives in the GR, and you've been shut up in your room so often, recently, that, well…" Her voice softened when she started to address her son on this point. Honestly, when he'd told her that he'd started talking to Mirai Trunks, she was thrilled. After all, she'd always been worried that the boy would resent his super-heroic alter-ego. However, though they'd tried, only Trunks and Mirai could communicate that way. The link didn't open to Bulma or to Vegeta (who only tried under GREAT pressure from his mate). Eventually, Bulma had to admit, she had started to get worried about her son.

_He couldn't just be imagining it, could he? Is he that lonely? Well, we have been kind of ignoring him recently… _It was this that brought Bulma to the decision that she and Vegeta needed to start spending more time with their pre-teen.

"Okay, team! I have a great idea! Why don't we go to the beach?"

Trunks and Vegeta glanced at each other, wearing identical confused looks. What was up with her today? She sounded a little manic.

"You know I have training to do, Woman." Vegeta said it with a finality he was sure was indisputable. Bulma begged to differ.

"You, Vegeta, train EVERY DAMN DAY. How about taking a little time out for your SON once in a while, huh?" He glared accusingly at him, and Trunks started to feel a little awkward, like he'd been pushed in the middle of an argument, which, he realized, he had been.

"Uh, Mom, no, it's okay. I could just go and train with dad for a bit or something…"

"No, that's just going to give him an excuse. We are going somewhere as a family-all three of us-and when we get home, yes, Trunks, you can train with your father."

"Oh, but mom…I normally talk to Niisan around 4, so…"

A nerve in Bulma's temple bulged. She couldn't help it. Since she couldn't see or hear Mirai, it just seemed that for nearly a month, her son had been spending hours in his room, talking to a sword! Did that seem totally healthy?

"Trunks, sweetie…look, maybe you and Mirai shouldn't spend quite so much time together, you know? He has his life, you have yours. Why don't you spend time with your family that's here, and maybe you wouldn't need to talk to him so much. What do you think, honey?" Bulma thought she'd been pretty subtle, without giving away her true concerns. She wasn't as right as she thought, however.

Trunks felt an icy sensation run down his spine as he listened to his mother's words. Even worse than her words, was her tone. She was speaking calmly and gently-too gently. Like he was a mental patient who needed to be treated as if he were breakable. When he responded, his voice was lower, harsher: "Maybe if you guys had spent time with me before, I wouldn't have started feeling depressed in the first place, but why should I cut off my relationship with him now? How does that make any sense? He listens to me-he's there for me. What do you know?" The anger he hadn't realized was there rose so quickly he wasn't sure what to do, but he just started glaring at his mom across the table.

Noticing his son's suddenly spiking ki more than his words or tone, Vegeta began to stand up to do something to defuse the situation. [Yep, Vegeta has changed after all :) ]

"Trunks. Your mother doesn't mean for you to cut off your relationship with my future son. She just thinks that the amount of time you spend talking to him is detracting from your life in the real world. And I must say, I agree with her."

Trunks felt his anger slightly dissipate as he listened to his father's reasoning. Yeah, he hadn't said anything nice, but at least he was being upfront…but then he thought over the word choice he'd used… "Real world? What are you trying to say, that Niichan isn't real?" He looked back-and-forth between his parents. "That's right, isn't it? You think I'm hearing things. You don't believe me that he's really talking with me!"

"No, sweetie, it's just…well, I mean, look. It's just a little hard to understand, because he's in a completely different universe! Remember, I tried to do research on the sword, but you didn't want me to because you were worried it would mess up the link?"

"Well yeah, so you haven't done research on it, so you don't have any reason to assume I'm lying. Why would I, for fuck sakes?"

"Well, Trunks, sweetie, it wouldn't be something you'd mean to lie about, I mean, even if he weren't actually talking through the sword to you, he still is part of you, you know? You guys are the same terrific guy! So, it's almost like you're hearing him like a different person!" Bulma tried, but realized she was making it worse and worse…but she didn't know what to do about it-she had suddenly becoming convinced that her son really was hearing and seeing things, and if he couldn't face the truth, how could he heal?

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Trunks began screaming, powering up. He couldn't believe it. His own parents thought he was crazy. Why couldn't they trust him? As if crazier things than this hadn't happened a million times to them! He felt a ball of solid hatred forming in his chest and moving up-he suddenly had to hurl.

Racing up the stairs, he ran to the toilet and threw up. He felt like he was ejecting a poison that had started to course through his body. He kept throwing up, and began to cry as his hair flopped on either side of his face, still leaning over the toilet.

Rocking back on the balls of his feet, he leaned against the bathroom wall, shakily. What was going on? Why had things taken a turn like this? When he had first told them that he'd been able to contact Mirai Trunks, his parents had been so happy. His mom started crying, and his dad…well, he didn't really show happiness all that well, but he smiled slightly before turning his head from his son, which was practically a cheer of joy coming from him. Then they'd tried to speak to him a few days later, and his mom had been really disappointed that she wasn't able to…

But to think that she'd believe he was just imagining it all. Most terrifying was that…did he really have proof? How could he know for sure? What if he was crazy? If the loneliness and his own selfish desire for a brother had driven him over the edge?

"Trunks? Trunks?" His mother's concerned voice sounded into the bathroom. Trunks didn't look up, but responded in a cold, hard voice that he hardly recognized. "I want to be alone, mom."

"Sweetie, I-I'm sorry. I just…I've been worried about you, because you've basically only been talking about-about Mirai, and, well…we love him, too, so we want to hear about him, but…" She sighed, and slipped down the wall she was leaning against to sit down and face her son. She had to do this right. She understood that she'd hurt her son-maybe even deeply hurt him.

"Look Trunks, I'm the one in the wrong. I was probably just being selfish, because I got my hopes up so much that I'd be able to talk to him, too, and it's just been going on for a while, now-you talking to him, and us not being able to communicate with either one of you, really…Listen Trunks." She stared at him intently, and he finally returned her gaze. "I love you, and I believe you, okay? I am really, really sorry for letting my own doubts get the best of me. Can you forgive me?"

For a while, Trunks stared back at the tile floor, letting her words wash over him. Finally, he nodded, and started to stand up. He was still shaky, but at least he didn't feel as crazy anymore. Bulma walked over and gave Trunks a little hug. "That's my strong young man."

Trunks didn't say anything for a while. "You know, mom, he said he was going to visit when his time machine finished charging up. It should be almost ready. Just wait till then, and then you'll have proof." He looked at her in the eye, his eyes flashing with determination.

Bulma stepped back and looked at him a little anxiously. The way he said it, it was like a declaration of battle. He was really determined to prove this wasn't a dream. And he was saying it greatly for himself. He could not have imagined all of this-that the person he'd been communicating with recently was really just a figment of his imagination-this person he'd grown so close to, so quickly…no, that just couldn't be right. He wouldn't let it be.

"I'm fine, now, mom. Thanks for coming up to talk, though. I'm kind of tired now, so I'll be down later, okay?"

"Okay, Trunks. Oh, and, when you talk to Mirai, tell him…we're looking forward to seeing him." With another smile at her son, Bulma left his room, closing the door behind him. _Great, Bulma. Just fantastic. Way to go trying arrange a family bonding day. This must have been the biggest failure of my life! Why did I have to go and say all of that? _

As she walked down the stairs, she couldn't keep her mind away from the lonely and lost look on her son's face. He'd really bonded to Mirai-or who he thought was Mirai-_no! I need to stop thinking that way! I said I was going to try to believe him! And I practically killed him when I suggested he was imagining things. _Deciding to leave him alone, planning to check on him a little later, Bulma went to while away her worries in her lab.

Back in his room, Trunks was crouching on his bed, letting his thoughts whirl around. Damn it, why am I letting this get to me so much? But he knew the answer. His parents had hit on the one fear which had been paralyzing him the entire month. He had become extremely attached to his "brother." That was one reason why he insisted on speaking to him so regularly. He had to continually confirm to himself that this was _not _a dream.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar clinking noise. Whenever Mirai tried to contact him, the sword shook a little, making the sword jingle a bit in its sheath. Trunks had had to make sure it was positioned steadily so it wouldn't fall down and make an awful noise (as it had done too many times for his ears' well-being).

Frantically, the boy ran over and grabbed the sword, unsheathing it in one motion before eagerly springing up on the bed to stare at his counterpart.

"Trunks! Hey, kiddo, how's it going?" Mirai smiled up at him, his hair tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Niisan! Am I glad to see you…" Trunks began.

"Is everything okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"Well, I had a little…argument with mom. It's okay, nothing serious. I just…I'm glad to see you. To hear your voice. What did you do today?"

"Oh, man, that's rough…" Mirai could tell there was more to the fight than Trunks was letting on, but he decided to let it slide for the time being, continuing on to the second part of the question. "Let's see…my day… well, I woke up to a kid crying down the block because her kitten was stuck up in a tree. I'll tell you, Saiyan hearing can be very useful sometimes, but it can also really hurt!" Mirai made a mock pained face which made Trunks laugh.

"So you saved the kitty? So rather than firemen saving cats from trees, we have a super saiyan doing the job. That's great. I bet the kid was thrilled."

"Yeah, she was…then, let's see…not too much else, I guess. I stopped a few bank robberies, and a bus that was driving off a cliff…you know, the usual…"

"Man, niisan, when you get here, you and Gohan are going to have fun together playing superhero!"

"What? Gohan's a superhero?" Mirai looked at Trunks, bemused.

"Haha-it's when he started going to high school. He couldn't help but stop the criminals and bad things going on in town, but he didn't want to other kids at school to know he was behind it all, so mom made him this STUPID outfit. Anyway, he started calling himself 'Great Saiyaman' and would make these weird speeches and dances and…oh god…shoot me if I have to see that again."

The melodramatic end of Trunks's complaining speal was drowned in Mirai's laughter. "That's awesome! Haha, man, well, I'm glad Gohan of this time's been able to stay so happy-go-lucky." He smiled genuinely, but Trunks could tell he wasn't just looking at him. He was lost in the past.

"So, the Gohan you know-your teacher and older brother, what was he like?"

"Hm, well, Trunks, that isn't something I can answer fully at one time. He was very complicated person, and a very good person. Remember, though, that the androids killed almost everyone he loved when he was about 10 years old. After that, he had to grow up instantly-although, from what he told me, he's already had to grow up pretty quickly. He was kidnapped when he was four, and thenPiccolo left him to survive in the wild for six months before going off to fight Freeza on Namek. Really, Gohan has had a crazy life. The fact that he managed to become such a great man-in my time, and in yours, too, really says something, huh?" Mirai was looking on, full of pride for his best friend.

"Yeah, wow, I never thought about it that way. Goten and I have really had it easy. Both you and Gohan have had such a hard time, but we…No wonder you guys were so close." Trunks smiled at him, but Mirai could see the strain, and he thought he had a pretty good idea of the reason.

"Now hold up, Trunks. Don't get some crazy ideas about us not being able to ever be as close as Gohan and I were because our experiences were more similar. Now, yeah, of course that kind of thing creates an incredible bond, but our relationship is different. Gohan and I had an unbreakable bond. So do you and I, and it's still developing. We've only known each other for a short time, yet you are irreplaceable in my life. Just like Gohan. It's not something I can compare-the relationships we have with the people we truly love never can be compared. We just have to treasure each separately."

"Oniisan…thank you. Hey, by the way…you're coming, aren't you? Soon?"

"That's actually the main thing I wanted to tell you! My time machine has fully charged, so I'm ready to go! Would tomorrow afternoon be too soon? I could do the day after tomorrow…"

"No, no! Tomorrow's great! Oh my god, I can't believe it! Oniisan, you're really coming! You have to stay for a while, okay?'

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try to."

"Great…that'll show mom and dad."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well…the fight we had today, it's…well, since mom and dad weren't able to hear your voice, and I've been spending so much time speaking to you this month, they kind of started to …worry about me…"

Mirai thought he could see where this was going… "So basically, they figured that I was just a figment of your imagination? That you've been spending all this time up here talking to a sword?"

Trunks nodded, not meeting Mirai's eyes.

"Haha, that does sound kind of weird, though, you have to admit!" His laughter was contagious enough that even Trunks chuckled a bit, but then turned serious again.

"But it really got to me, because I am the only one who can see and hear you, and I don't have any physical proof, so I started to think…what if they're right? What if I really did imagine you? What if you're not coming tomorrow? What will I do?"

Mirai's laughter stopped instantly, and he tried to reach out for the boy before remembering that they couldn't physically touch. "Trunks. I'm here. I'm real. Sometimes there are things in life that you can't prove, you just have to believe in them. You already know that I'm not some character you made up-mom and dad DO know me after all, so how could you have constructed someone who so perfectly mimics a real person you only met when you were a baby? No. Don't worry, little brother. I'm here for you. And I'll be there tomorrow. Expect me at noon. Got it?"

"Got it." The two lavender-haired young men held each other's gaze for a few seconds before smiling again.

"Now why don't you go downstairs and make up with mom and dad. They were just honestly worried about you, after all, and there's no basis for the worry. Okay?"

Trunks nodded, feeling like a lead weight had been sitting on his chest but was quickly dissolving into thin air. "Got it, oniisan. We'll be waiting for you. You know the place!"

Mirai winked back. "Well, then, bro. Later." And with that the sword returned to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Confronting the Past and Future**

I do not own DBZ!

Btw, the huge writing spree today (three chapters in one day) is partly due to the fact that I'm a grad student, and really shouldn't be doing this…so I'm just going to get as much done while I have time as possible

So, this chapter gets a little angsty/ sentimental, but when is that new for me? Anyway, we get a little background on the other side this time!

Enjoy!

As always, R&R!

* * *

Trunks skipped confidently down the stairs, relishing in tracing over the steps he'd taken earlier, in his craze of fear and anger. He felt that each step he took erased a bad memory-a bad feeling inside of him. Walking into the living room, he noticed his father coming in from the GR, a towel draped on his bare shoulders. Vegeta looked at Trunks questioningly, obviously not expecting him to be up and about after his blowup earlier. Trunks simply looked at him and smirked before heading to the lab to deliver to his mother a major "I told you so."

Sitting at her desk, Bulma groaned, throwing yet another botched attempt at a blueprint in the trashcan. Of course, it missed the can, and she had to drag herself to pick it back up. She just couldn't concentrate or do anything right today after that whole thing with Trunks. She didn't understand it. Normally, she considered herself to be a pretty good mother, with not too many checks in the screw-up department. This time, though, she could count herself as a major screw up.

_Oh Trunks, what I'd do to see your smiling face… Or even a smirk like your father's…anything suggesting that you're not irreparably damaged by my assumptions and my big mouth_…Bulma dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

The door opened. With another groan, Bulma said without looking up, "Vegeta, don't tell me you broke the GR again. I am SO not in the mood right now!"

There was no response, and she was about to get angry, when she looked up to see exactly what she'd been hoping for. Leaning against the open door of the lab, was Trunks, in a very believable Vegeta imitation. Arms crossed, arrogant smirk, and he'd shot up so much the past year that he wasn't even that different height-wise. His father, however, was standing behind him, looking at him oddly, so there was no doubt about this being Trunks, and not Vegeta playing some cruel trick on her.

"Trunks, sweetie, is everything okay now? What is it?" Bulma started to get up from her desk to walk over to her son.

Turning to face her, he replied, "Mirai will be here tomorrow at noon." He then stepped back to watch his parents' reactions.

"What? Are you serious, Trunks? Vegeta, did you hear that? Our baby! I mean…well, no, he'd have to be almost thirty by now, huh? But…oh, Trunks, this is great! I can't believe it! I have to get his room fixed up, and oh, I should call the gang and…"

"So you believe me now, then?" Trunks looked at her, eyebrow slightly raised, still assessing her reaction.

Bulma stopped her rant to look at him in the eye. "I believe you, son. Now let's get things ready, okay? You call Goku and his family, I'll call Kame House. Goku can do the rest with that instant transmission things of his. Oh, I'll tell mom to get all his favorite foods! Wait, what are his favorite foods? Trunks, they're probably the same as yours, don't you think?"

Trunks looked at his mom, who had pulled a complete 360-in terms of mood, not to mention belief in his word. At least she no longer seemed to have any doubts about his sanity… Muttering something about "bi-polar," Trunks raised his voice to say "Well, I'd say a mix between my favorite foods and Gohan's, since he was basically raised by him, would be a good bet. If we're having some kind of a welcome party that includes Goku (not to mention that altogether we'll have 6 people with Saiyan blood), though, we're going to need a frickin mountain of food! So basically, just get everything…anything you can get ahold of."

Laughing, Trunks walked over to housephone to call the Sons, smiling at his mother's shriek at his father, stopping him from running off to avoid helping with arrangements.

* * *

When Trunks woke up the next morning, he was full of nervous jitters. In only a few more hours, he would meet the person he'd been speaking to for so long. He would really, finally, have his brother to himself.

He smiled to himself as he heard the usual bickering between his parents coming from somewhere in the labyrinth-like building they called home. "Aw, home sweet home!" Trunks smiled. Nothing was going to get his mood down today.

* * *

It was a clear morning out as Mirai flew along, scouting the ground for anything suspicious. Ten years had passed since he had finally defeated the Androids who had once destroyed this world, and nothing new had cropped up. It was almost unsettling, how peaceful it had all become. For years, he had dedicated himself to helping with the reconstruction effort, but even that, now, was basically a thing of the past. The world was moving forward again, but he…only he, could not move on.

_What's wrong with me? This is the peace I fought for for so long. This is what Gohan and I sacrificed so much for. This is what Father and everyone died to pave the way for…and yet, now that it's here. Why am I not happy? _When he had first finally come to this conclusion, this realization that no, he was not happy, he was shocked, and hated himself for it. What right did he have to not be happy in these times of peace? After all, peace wasn't something he'd fought for just for himself, it was for this world, for everyone who lived or who would be born into this world.

But for Mirai, his life-those who loved him, who knew him, who could understand him, they weren't in this world anymore. And so, for years, he'd been tempted…so tempted to just leave and move to the past. But no. He had to be strong. He didn't belong there. Sure, he'd been instrumental in creating the future the people in that world were now living, he would sometimes think before bashing himself for sounding arrogant, but still. He'd been brave to this point. Why not just push on a little further? See if he couldn't create a little happiness in this time? And besides, he could never leave his mother. But what if he took her with him? No, she wouldn't want that.

He first started feeling this way 5 years ago.

Four years ago, his mother had died from over-exposure to toxic chemicals and unclean air after living in the midst of so much debris and destruction for so long…

And yet, Mirai Trunks had continued to live. He had continued to live, he told himself, so that his mother and Gohan would be proud of him. That was his mission in life, and it made him happy.

So he told himself. Almost every day. But each day, the excuses and the rationalizations grew weaker. Despite there being no one to train with (at anything close to an equal level), and there being no sign of a powerful threat, alien or otherwise, Mirai had increased his training almost from the day he returned from the past. He had convinced his mother to build him a GR, almost exactly like the one Vegeta used to train in, and had increased his training even more after she died.

He had to face reality. Why did he feel the need to kill himself, day after day, with extreme training, and then fly around the globe, saving everyone and everything possible? Maybe part of it was his Saiyan blood, and with no worthy opponents around, the instincts he'd kept locked away within himself were finally coming to a head. And maybe it was because he honestly didn't _know _anything else. He really had spent his entire childhood training and fighting and focusing on ensuring that his world, and his mom, and himself-that they might have a future. He had never thought about what he might do when that future presented itself to him.

And so, he tried to pretend that he still was needed-that this world still needed a hero-still needed what he could do for it., and he kept himself busy running little errands and stopping petty disasters, making the police grow lazy… And then, when these thoughts, when reality, would hit him, he would return home, and train in the gravity room until he could no longer think. That way, he wouldn't have to worry about what he was doing with his life.

Despite his attempts to deny it however, he could not deny the truth forever…and something else began to occur to him, no matter how he tried to deny it. He was lonely. He missed his friends, his mother and Gohan. He missed his family in his world, and those he'd met in the past. He missed his father, despite the lack of affection he'd shown for his grown son.

He become increasingly aware that his endurance was wearing thin. He'd almost made up his mind, 3 years before, to travel to the past… but then he remembered that there was already a Trunks in that time. Even if he did decide to push himself to give up on happiness in this world, and travel to the past, what guarantee did he have that they would welcome him with open arms?

He thought about the guilt he would feel if he were to travel back in time, move into Capsule Corp with his parents from the past, and unintentionally alienate his younger counterpart. What if the boy felt that he was trying to push him out? Take his place? No, Mirai couldn't do that. He couldn't bear to let his selfish desires ruin the life he'd worked so hard to ensure his younger counterpart with.

After coming up with this explanation, Mirai had had an easier time adjusting to his martyr-like life. A lifestyle that he held onto for his very life. If he didn't keep himself busy this way, he was sure he wouldn't last more than a few days. He'd so much rather be with his family in heaven.

But then, one day, a month before, he'd found something that made him live on. He'd found someone. Someone who needed him. Their mutual desire-mutual need-for some real companionship and understanding fueled them both. When they spoke, Mirai remembered all of the good things. He began to see his life in perspective, talk about it as if it were something to be proud of-something he'd been blind to for years.

He even started to enjoy his day-to-day life in this world. Even if he didn't have anyone, he had someone to talk to when he got home, before he started his training. He still kept up his training, increasing the gravity a little bit each day. By speaking with the young man who wanted to be his brother, Mirai found meaning in life, and a reason to push himself again.

His life, which had seemed over, now seemed full of hope. His mind would drift, too often for his own liking, to their first conversation, when Trunks had said: "You should just come stay with us…" Mirai hadn't responded to that, referring instead, to the other part of the boy's comment, but the meaning behind those words planted themselves deep in his heart.

He couldn't help but hope, but at the same time, the boy was just excited, and was thrilled to think he had an older man to talk to, to confide in. Even if he truly felt he would be happy with Mirai there all the time, he still wasn't sure that he wouldn't end up causing the boy more hurt in the long-run.

Whatever happened, one thing was for sure. Mirai no longer felt any connection to this world. His day to day existence was dreary, lit up by the light of the boy he spoke to through his broken sword.

The day the connection had opened, Mirai had been dreaming about the past, trying to come to terms with his own position. He was looking at the sword that had broken when he'd tried to save his father from Android 18...

_I wish I had someone. Father, Gohan, Mother…anyone-someone I could call family. _

And suddenly, he saw a familiar face looking at him through the sword, where his own reflection should have been. It was his reflection…or, it WAS-almost twenty years before…the boy looked sad…lonely, as he peered into the sword, meeting Mirai's blue eyes. That was when he tried to make contact.

* * *

Mirai landed with some flowers he'd found in a field far from home clutched in his hand, approaching a row of gravestones.

"Mom, Dad, Gohan…" Trunks said, smiling, and slowly resting flowers on the different gravesites, "I'm going to the past. I don't know if it's for good or not. I'm sorry. I tried to be strong for you guys, and live on here, but…"

"Trunks." A familiar voice sounded in his head. Mirai couldn't believe it. "In no stretch of the imagination have you done anything less than exceed our highest expectations. You have truly risen above everything you've been faced with, and continue to inspire us every day. You are a strong man, little brother. I am so proud of you. Giving up would be going ahead and joining us up here. And even then, I wouldn't fault you for it. You've done enough, Trunks. Be happy, okay? You've held the weight of two worlds on your shoulders for long enough-go to the past, and make your own happiness. When you're done, know we'll be waiting for you."

"G-Gohan…!" Mirai fell to his knees as he listened to the words of the man who trained him, who kept him going when nothing else would have. The voice he loved…and then, another voice he loved…

"Trunks, I am so proud of you. Everything Gohan said and more. You are our pride and our strength. Thanks to you, the people of this world have a chance to create their own lives. Now let them live them! They don't need you to watch their steps the whole way. They need to learn to defend themselves, and you need to be happy. I know it's difficult, living in fear for so long, and then suddenly, being without that constant motivation to press on…but Trunks, dear, trust me on this. You deserve to be happy. And you can be. You will be. But you need to be with your family. You already have us, and you will see us again, but for now, go to where the rest of your family is. We've seen what you've been doing for that boy. You're already saving somebody else, creating a new bond with someone. Remember what you said about treasuring each relationship independently, and that around those you truly love, you can't compare, or replace those relationships? Take your own advice, son. Live with them, and be happy. We'll be watching, and waiting. I love you Trunks."

"Mom…thank you. I-I will, and I will see you again. I promise."

Starting to stand up, Trunks stopped, shocked by the familiar, strong voice rumbling in his head. "Trunks, go back in time and give Kakkarot a good punch for me, got it, son?"

"Got it, dad." Mirai said with a smirk, aware that this was the first time he had really heard his father-his father, from his time. He couldn't have been happier. He had family here who loved him, and who he would not be separated from by leaving this time.

"Goodbye, everyone. We'll meet again." With a last smile behind him, Mirai took off to grab his belongings and time machine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews, etc.! :D You make my day.

Okay, so, here's a fun chapter. A lot of fluff. I'm a sap for that, so I hope you, dear readers, are too. Enjoy!

Tadaima: I'm home

**R&R, please! :)**

**

* * *

**

Capsule Corp's back lawn looked like it was set for a Wedding reception. For a very famous and wealthy couple. As far as food goes, at least. Platters of sushi, whole baked Turkeys, Italian food, Mexican food, (and the list goes on and one, ending with 4 wedding cakes) were spread over five good-sized tables. It was a beautiful day, tree leaves rustling in the cool, fresh-smelling breeze.

"Hey, Trunks-kun, do you know where your brother is going to land?"

Trunks shook his head. He was riding on so much built-up anticipation that he could barely speak. Whenever he did, his voice awkwardly broke, or started and stopped in spurts.

"That's okay, Trunks. We'll be able to sense him as soon as he appears." Goku said, smiling down at him.

They didn't need Goku's help, however. With the exception of Bulma, Chichi and a few others who had a harder time sensing ki, the new presence was incredibly obvious to everyone gathered. Practically all of the most powerful beings in the Universe were standing in a 50 foot radius, and the new power, removed by several hundred feet, stuck out as if an arrow were drawn on the ground pointing to it.

"That's him!" Gohan yelled out, grabbing Videl's hand and leading the excited Z-fighters to the other side of the compound.

Goten noticed his friend lagging behind. "Come on, you slowpoke! Don't you want to meet him?"

"Of course I do, Goten! You know that! Go on ahead, I'll be right after you." Trunks had suddenly gotten extremely nervous, a million paranoid questions racing through his head. What if they didn't get along as well once they met in person? What if Mirai thought he was weak, or…? _No, that's dad talking. Oniisan isn't like that._

Trunks felt someone walking up behind him. "What are you worrying about, brat? You think your older self won't be glad to see you?" Trunks scowled up at his father, but quickly stopped as Vegeta muttered the next part quietly. He wasn't sure if he was intended to hear it or not. "I'm the one who should be worried, after the way I treated him…"

"Huh, what do you mean, dad? How did you treat him?" Trunks's curiosity was getting the best of him, and he forgot about his nervousness as he tailed the Saiyan Prince around the compound.

"It's not of your concern, Trunks. Let's just go and greet him."

* * *

No sooner had he totally materialized in front of Capsule Corp, that he felt a horde of powerful ki signatures heading straight for him. "What a welcome party. Either that's a new group of unstoppable enemies, and I'm dead, or…mom decided to go all out and invite the gang over…"

The glass top opened, and the Demi-saiyan with shoulder-length lavender hair jumped and easily landed before his machine, just in time to be pummeled to the ground by a lot of grown men wearing fighting gis.

"O-ow…Oh, hey, Krillen. Yamcha, Tien, Goku! Yeah, you too, Puar…" Managing to regain footing after the initial most-hyper group calmed down, a little Goku clone walked up to him and tugged on his pants leg. "Are you Trunks from the future?" The child looked up at him in wonder.

"Yes, I am. And you must be Goten. Am I right?"

The boy looked as if Christmas, Easter and Halloween had all come on the same day… absolutely beaming, Goten started to nod enthusiastically, before starting to rattle on to Mirai:

"I can't believe it! ! That is, except for when Trunks-kun and I became Gotenks, but that's another story. Did he tell you about our Fusion technique? Oh, but this is sooooo cool! I have two of my best friend now! A fun one my age, and a cool older-brother one, too! Hey Trunks, I mean, Big Trunks or Mirai or whatever, you and Gohan should fuse, too, then you guys would make the single most powerful, cool person ever! Don't you think?"

Mirai just stared on dumbly as the little hyperactive boy rattled on with more speed in speech than he'd ever heard. Goten then launched himself into Mirai's arms, giving him a quick hug around the neck before racing off the find his best friend his age to give him his opinion of his older counterpart.

Mirai shook his head back-and-forth for a minute before losing his vision in blue hair. "M-mom!"

"Trunks! Oh, sweetie!" His young mother now looked how he remembered her when he was little, though a little better kept. Not that his mom in his time hadn't worried about her appearance, but she didn't spend as much time each day in that department as this time's Bulma obviously did. "It's so good to see you, oh I can't believe you're here! I'm so sorry, Trunks…I-I didn't think you were really coming, and I hurt little Trunks, and oh, but you're here! You're really here, and he's going to be so happy! You have no idea the difference you've made in his life. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy as he's been this month."

"The feeling's mutual, trust me, mom." Mirai looked at her a little sadly, knowing that she looked like his mom, and she was in a sense, but…she didn't have the memories that his mom did of raising him. This mother was more like an aunt to him, really. His relationship with this Bulma would never replace or replicate the relationship he had with his mother. But that didn't mean they couldn't have an equally, or close to as, strong relationship. He smiled and met her eyes. "It's really great to see you."

"You too, honey. I've missed you so much. Oh, and Trunks, we want you here as long as you'll stay. But we can talk about that later. You still have a queue of people waiting to greet you." With a wink and a little peck on his cheek, Bulma stepped back to check on the food (basically making sure certain Saiyans *cough GOKU* hadn't devoured it all already).

When Mirai looked up again, he locked eyes with a man who looked about his age, but he knew he was actually about 9 years younger. Someone very familiar, smiling at him from behind the frontline crowd.

"Gohan!" Mirai said breathlessly as his approached his friend who now looked startlingly close in appearance to his own time's Gohan.

After resting a hand on each other's shoulders, looking each other over, getting used the changes ten years had made on each other, the two friends leaned in and hugged each other. Stepping back after a minute, Gohan said, "Man, is it good to see you, Trunks. You've gotten a lot stronger, I can tell, but how have you been? No new horrible monsters have been plaguing the future, have they?"

"No, we're all clear there…I've basically been spending time doing my own rendition of your 'Saiyaman' routine," Mirai responded evenly, letting out a little chuckle at the end there.

"Haha, oh no, you heard about that?" Gohan, blushing a little, rubbed the back of his neck in a very Goku-like way.

Mirai stared at him for a minute before saying, "You look great, Gohan. Really happy. I'm so glad." _Just like my time's Gohan should have been,_ he added to himself.

"You too, Trunks. We need to talk a lot more, but first, I have someone to introduce! This is Videl."

A pretty girl with short dark hair walked up and looked at Mirai curiously. "Wow, so you're little Trunks's future self? Well, he does pretty well for himself after all!" She laughed at Gohan's expression at that statement.

"W-what do you mean, Videl? You think Trunks is attractive?"

Mirai and Videl both burst out laughing at the worried and serious expression on Gohan's face. Finally, Gohan joined in, and Mirai found himself laughing with people of (somewhere around his) same age for almost the first time he could remember. "Videl, it's great meeting you. I'll be back around in a bit, you two, but I still have some people to say hi to…"

"Got it, Trunks. We'll be waiting." Videl winked at Mirai, causing Gohan to blush again, and Videl to start over teasing him.

_That's great. Gohan has someone in this timeline. Good for him. She seems like a nice girl, too._ Suddenly, Mirai felt a very familiar presence. A presence he had been alone with for an entire year, though he could hardly have described that year as fun… Looking up, his eyes met his father's dark orbs, piercing right into his.

"F-father." Mirai began, but Vegeta quickly moved up to him, and rested an arm on the demi-Saiyan's shoulder. With a slight smile (more of a smirk), he said, "You've been training."

"Yeah, I have." Mirai met his gaze, smirking back. He'd come to realize that smirking had many meanings in Vegeta-go (Vegeta-language), one of them being "It's good to see you." But he could not have prepared himself for what happened next. His father quickly slipped the hand on his shoulder to rest on his back and pulled him close into what was, undeniably, a hug.

Mirai was frozen for about three seconds, but recovered quickly enough to manage to wrap his own arms around Vegeta, returning the motion. "Welcome home," Vegeta said softly.

Trunks felt his mouth drop slightly, but then the corners of his mouth started to pull into a wide smile. His heart was clenching as he'd almost never felt it. He tightened his hold on his father before whispering back, "Tadaima. I'm glad to be back, Dad." Needless to say, the crowd around was dead silent at the display.

Vegeta pushed back gently before saying, as if nothing out of the ordinary had taken place. "I expect you in the Gravity Room tomorrow at 6:30am."

"I'll be there, dad." Mirai returned, meeting his father's eyes again, and again exchanging a smirk of understanding.

But there was one person he desperately needed to meet, who he hadn't yet. Scanning around with his eyes with no luck, he instead felt for his ki. And there he was, behind the crowd, leaning again a tree, and watching him steadily-Trunks.

Taking a deep breath, Mirai began to walk towards him. When the boy realized what was happening, he started to shift nervously, drawing a pattern in the dirt with his shoe. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I face him? Why is it so embarrassing? _

The young demi-Saiyan was still staring at the ground when he noticed a pair of boots stopped right in front of him. The man before him crouched down to his level, and placed an arm on his shoulder. Suddenly, Mirai pulled Trunk into a hug, much the same way Vegeta had done with him.

For a while, the two just held each other.

Trunks felt a tear roll down his cheek…_Why am I always crying these days? _

_It's okay to cry. It's necessary if we're to be strong. We have to let it out somehow, little guy._

_Wait, oniisan? You can hear me? I'm not talking!_

_Yeah, I can hear you, Trunks. I don't know how, but we're definitely hearing each other's thoughts right now. Maybe it's a Saiyan thing. We can ask dad. Personally, I don't mind. It's easier to talk this way sometimes._

_Yeah, you're right. _Trunks let a few more tears fall, feeling safe in Mirai's arms. As if he could finally open up, just be a kid. He could feel it. Mirai would never judge him, would not look down on him for shows of weakness or hesitation.

Trunks tightened his grip around Mirai's neck, and Mirai lifted him up to his chest, his arms tightened securely around his back. Gently, he began to rub the boy's back.

_Oniisan, can you stay with us? You're not going to leave, are you?_

_Do you really want me to stay? Do you mean that? You want me to live here, with you and mom and dad?_

_Of course! That's what I've wanted all along, you know that!_

_Well, then kiddo, I might have to take you up on that._

Trunks moved back and stared at him, wide-eyed. "You mean that?"

Mirai nodded. "I do. And this is not a decision I take lightly, but kid, I think I need you. I don't think I can go on much longer without someone else in my life who's really important to me."

Trunks was a little scared to ask the next question…"W-what about mom? In your time, I mean…"

Mirai considered him for a minute, before responding. "Trunks, my mom died four years ago."

At that, Trunks jumped back and stared at him, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me that? You could have-you should have! Something that important…why didn't I know that till now?" _Did you not trust me?_

Mirai looked at him with a hard, set expression in his eyes that begged the boy to understand. Eyes full of pain and longing. _Trunks, you know that's not it. I…I've been struggling for a long time with this, and I've been alone a long time. I thought I'd convinced myself that since I had sacrificed so much for my time, that I needed to learn how to be happy there, even if I had to be all alone. But the truth was, I was miserable. I didn't even know how lonely I was, little brother, until I started speaking with you._

Trunks looked up and met the older man's eyes. He couldn't see a trace of deceit in them. They were painfully honest, almost pleading with him to believe in the truth of his words. _For years, my life has been like a prison, Trunks-a prison I'd built of obligations I felt I had to Gohan and mom-obligations that they didn't even want me to have. They didn't desire that for me…but I'd somehow become convinced that I had to rely on myself, and face my loneliness, that there was nothing I could do…_

_Then you and I started to talk, and every day become bearable. More than bearable. Fun. I started to enjoy living again. The same mundane tasks-the training and the ridiculous superhero charade, saving humans from things they were usually capable of fixing themselves-things I did just to convince myself I had a purpose for living, but they were all meaningless… but when I told you about them, they became like little adventures. That day I saved that cat, I kept thinking, well Trunks will find this funny…Honestly, kid, I started to live again thanks to you._

_But I still wasn't sure if I could confide everything to you, but it wasn't because I didn't trust you. More that I didn't trust myself. You see, remember when I told you that everyone we love, we love differently, and that love isn't limited-it isn't something you have to split, as if loving two people will only let you love each half as much…it isn't like that. The more people you love, the more love you give. That's why I told you, I love my master Gohan, and I always will, but that has nothing to do with how I love you. It's different, that's all. _

_Well you see, Trunks, even though I can see this so clearly in certain circumstances, I was still scared. Scared that coming here, living with you, telling you all of the secrets and the hard times I've had, that I would be betraying my family who died in my time. It's silly, I know, but I was worried that mom and Gohan and even my dad in my time would be hurt and would never forgive me if I left them to come here. I felt that it would be a selfish choice for me to run from my time with nobody I love, to this time with everyone I love, still living. _

_But I'd already made my decision. I realized how I needed you. Everything I had been holding back-telling you about mom's death, for instance…I realized that I could no longer bear to live on in that time like I had been. I'd already decided, deep down, that when I came here, I wouldn't be going back. But then, I stopped at mom, dad, and Gohan's graves, and you know what Trunks? Their spirits spoke to me, and showed me that all of my assumptions and worries were wrong. _

_They wanted me to be happy, and told me so, and gave me the extra push to come here. To be perfectly honest, little bro, I'm still a little scared. I've been alone for so long. How can I start to open up to people again? What if I alienate our family and friends? Will I be able to feel useful-like I have a place in this world? Or will I just feel like a freeloader, invading a time I wasn't born in…? These are the things that go through my head, Trunks. I'm sorry to put them on you. I shouldn't, I realize that, but never, ever think that my holding back is because I don't trust you._

Trunks stared up at the older man's sad eyes for a minute before taking a hand and stroking his cheek. _You have a place in this world, Oniisan. You are already a part of this world-a part of me. I need you here. Maybe…maybe we both need each other? To be really happy, to find out where we fit, maybe we can help each other to find the answers._

Mirai looked down at Trunks, shocked at the sagacity of the 11-year old. _I was nowhere near as smart as you are when I was your age…maybe the androids knocked it out of me! _He thought, laughing a little.

_Well, dad, and Majin Buu, and Goten have certainly hit me enough to destroy by brain cells for good!_

_Majin Buu?_

This question made Trunks realize how much he, too, hadn't revealed to his older counterpart, and how much they had to talk about. Smiling, he took Mirai's hand and pulled it gently. "That's a long story, and we have all the time in the world, so I'll explain that later, okay? That's one everyone here will enjoy telling, after all."

"Got it." Mirai let Trunks pull him back towards the group of friends and family, everyone waiting for and smiling at the pair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Gathering**

Sorry about the slow update, but things have been busy for me! I have a feeling it will be this way from now on. I've got a lot of work to do school-wise.

Let me know what you think about the way the story's going-is the direction good? bad? Suggestions?

Anyway, as always, **R&R**! Thanks so much and enjoy!

* * *

"Trunks! Oh, and, uh, Trunks! You guys better hurry up over here…I don't think we can hold Goku back any longer!" Krillen yelled over to them from a group of z-fighters surrounding Goku, all desperately trying to block his view of the food-whatever good that did. Saiyan smelling is better than human, afterall…

"Haha, yeah, we're coming! Oh, and, Krillen, just call me Mirai. It'll save time and cut out a lot of unnecessary confusion."

"Oh, sure, Trunks, I mean, Mirai. That works." Krillen laughed in his awkward way and returned to holding down his Saiyan best friend with the others.

"That's fine when we're in a group with little Trunks here, but alone, you're still Trunks," Gohan's voice came from behind. Mirai looked back and smiled at him. "I see you guys met, then."

"Yeah, we did," Mirai responded, ruffling Trunks' lavender hair and earning him a slightly embarrassed look from the kid, which slowly softened into a smile.

"Okay, everyone! For once, Krillen's right. We can continue catching up over food, or else we're going to have a horde of starving Saiyans, and I don't think the world's food supply can stand much of that!" Bulma shot a glare over at Goku and Vegeta, who had both been inching ever closer to the party spread (Goku still surrounded by his food-guards), before winking at Mirai.

"Great! Finally!" Goku yelped happily before springing into the air, pulling a chair up next to one of the buffet tables, and starting to eat straight from the serving trays.

"Oh, whatever. That can be the Saiyan table, then." Bulma muttered, covering her face in her palm.

"Trunks-kun! Trunks-niisan! Niichan!" Goten's voice squeaked as he jumped up and down, his spiky hair wagging. "Come on! Let's get a seat before daddy eats everything!"

"Haha, good idea, Goten. Even as Saiyans go, dad is the worst as far as eating goes-amount and manners-wise."

"Kakkarot, that was my turkey leg!" Mirai's eyes widened as he looked over to see his father sitting right next to Goku, threatening the man with fork to his throat before stealing a particularly prime cut of steak off of the younger saiyan's plate.

"No fair, Vegeta!"

"Third-class fool! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! As your prince, you should be thrilled to give me everything on your plate!"

"No way, Vegeta! All's fair in food and war, and that means that there is no class distinction when we're eating! So hah! We're just normal friends!"

"FRIENDS? As if I would consider low-class trash like you a friend. Really, Kakkarot, just how hard DID you hit your head? I'm surprised you have the mental energy to wake up, your brain cells are so obviously lacking!"

A sharp poke in his lower abdomen snatched Mirai away from this newest battle between the universe's most powerful warriors. "Oniisan, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, well…dad and Goku actually seem to be getting…along, in a way. I mean, they're fighting, but it's more like, well, the way siblings or well… _married couples _fight…" This last comment left the four demi-Saiyans choking with laughter for a minute (even a hint of a smile reached Piccolo's expression before he resumed his indifferent observation of the Saiyan nonsense going on around him).

"Hey guys, mind if we step in?" Mirai pulled up a chair across from Vegeta where he was just able to spy the top of his father's flame-shaped hair over a small mountain of rolls.

"Hn."

"Chwunx, dis isz willy guu!" Goku managed, his cheeks bursting with god knows what.

"Clown! I will not having you teaching the universe's remaining Saiyans to act like a barbaric buffoon when they eat! We saiyans, of course, have strong primal instincts, but it is part of our strength and honor that we learn to hold them back and use them to our advantage. So swallow before you fucking talk, Kakkarot!"

At this, the four boys burst out in laughter again. Mirai gave a meaningful glance at his younger counterpart. _I thought so. Married couple all right._

"Hahaha, yeah, that's for sure, Oniisan!" Trunks responded between fistfuls of sandwiches.

"Huh? Did you say something, Trunks?" Goku asked, looking between the two boys.

"Oh, nothing, well, actually, dad, we have a question." Mirai said, jumping slightly when he noticed the angry glare his father gave him at this rude interruption of his eating ritual.

"Hn?"

Taking that as enough of a cue to go ahead as he'd get… "Well, Trunks and I, somehow, can talk to each other without actually speaking. It's like we have some kind of a telepathic link. We noticed it a little while ago when we met, but I wonder if that has something to do with how we were able to talk through the sword to each other?"

Vegeta considered him for a moment, obviously finding this question more interesting than he had first expected. He was distracted enough that he didn't notice Goku steal a sausage from his plate…retribution will come later…

"It's not impossible. Telepathic abilities are a rare, but coveted, hereditary ability privy only to super-elite warriors of Royal blood. As you two are my sons, you would be the Princes of Vegeta-sei were it still around. That you've learned to control it without practice, though, is likely because of two things. First, you are each other's counterparts, but I don't know exactly how that would effect the bond. It also suggests that your…souls are connected."

"Souls are connected?" Trunks looked between his father and Mirai curiously.

"Yes. It is a kind of bond-rare, but it happens occasionally between brothers, but more commonly between two Saiyan mates. Anyway, if you two learn how to use it well enough, it could be quite useful in battle."

"Cool, ojisan!" Goten piped up. "Can I learn to do it with Trunks, too? And with niichan?"

"No, brat." Vegeta sneered over at the crestfallen boy. "You can thank your father and his weak genes. It isn't my fault. Again, only those with ROYAL blood could possibly have this ability."

Vegeta crossed his arms, smugly, before smirking at the other full-saiyan who was pouting beside him.

"Gee, Vegeta. You don't have to rub it in!" He said babyishly.

"I do, Kakkarot, because you and your brats don't know your place!"

"Now dad, hold o-" Mirai began trying to mediate the situation when he was interrupted once again.

"KAKKAROT! You! I can't believe you! I was saving that sushi! How dare you?"

"Oh, come now, Vegeta. It's just like I was saying, all's fair in-" was as far as he got before Vegeta punched him into a tree a good hundred yards away-which Goku was able to catch before it fell onto anything.

"Fine! Then it's WAR! Let's spar, clown!"

"So is this how it always goes?" Mirai asked looking at the three demi-saiyans still sitting with him, looking quite unconcerned.

"Yeah, pretty much." Trunks responded, grabbing himself a few slices of cake.

"Honestly, I think sometimes dad pushes Vegeta's buttons on purpose," Gohan said. "After all, he's a Saiyan, too, and hardly looks forward to anything more than his spars with Vegeta. And for them, the more serious, the more fun…"

"Are you sure Goku could scheme like that?" Mirai asked, a slight smirk creeping onto his face before checking himself. "Oh! I'm sorry Gohan! Man, dad's already rubbing off on me!" He started rubbing his forehead with his hand nervously, but Gohan just laughed.

"Haha! Don't worry-honestly, Vegeta's rubbed off on me a little, too, I think. I can't help it-his jokes about dad are pretty funny, sometimes. Especially since dad never seems to really care, anyway."

The group laughed a little more, ate a lot more, before Trunks and Goten jumped up, suddenly inspired to mimic their dads.

"Goten, you are so dead meat. Oniisan! Watch me!" Trunks looked excitedly back at the two still seated.

"Yeah, I'm watching!" Mirai smiled up at him, shocked when not only Trunks-but Goten-made the super saiyan transformation, effortlessly, in the second minute of the spar. Eyeing Gohan with a "Why-are-these-kids-so-strong" kind of look, Gohan just laughed and shrugged.

"They've always been this way. I didn't realize Goten was a super Saiyan until we were sparring one day-he was 7-and he said he didn't even remember when he first turned!"

"Wait, SEVEN? And he doesn't know when it first happened? What's up with this generation? Except, hold up…I am that generation but I had a lot of trouble and didn't turn till I was 13…I guess it has to do with this timeline, but what is it, I wonder?"

"I don't know, Trunks. All I can figure is that maybe since Goten and Trunks have always had each other to 'play' with since they were babies, they've just kept each other fighting for practically as long as they've been alive. And furthermore, unlike you and me, we were forced into fighting. It wasn't that we wanted to do it…or at least, we didn't enjoy the circumstances that made us have to fight. Those two, on the other hand, for the first 7, 8 years, didn't have any evil monsters or aliens to fight, so they just sparred for the fun of it."

"I see…so they developed a love of fighting that's inherently different from ours…it's just like you said. It's just a game to them. It isn't anything serious."

"Yeah. I don't know about you, Trunks, but I hated fighting for a long time. The idea of hurting anyone, or killing anyone, even a really bad guy…I just couldn't deal with it. Also, my power has always been linked totally to my emotions-my anger. Over and over, when I was little, I would change from a weak little kid to some kind of manic fighting machine, and then I'd usually pass out and barely remember what happened. You were there for the whole thing with Cell…that, that was my lowest point. I haven't really said much about this to anyone, but I had a really hard time for a while after that. I…well, I blamed myself for dad's death. For your death. And…they were…it really all WAS my fault-I let my anger take control of me. I wanted to toy with that bastard-make him suffer-for everything he'd done…but when dad didn't return, it…"

Mirai looked at Gohan concernedly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Gohan. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure you've heard this more times than you can bear, but of course each super saiyan transformation feeds more and more off of our anger, and it gets more difficult to listen to reason the higher the ascension. I understand that the idea of that is scary, but, to tell you the truth Gohan…watching you fight Cell like that… Even though I'm usually the one who wants to just end the nightmare as soon as possible, while dad prefers to draw the battles out, I was actually enjoying the humiliation you were putting that monster through. Even though I knew you should probably go ahead and put and end to him-yes, you certainly had the power-part of me didn't want it to be that easy."

Gohan looked at Mirai, his eyes widening slightly. Mirai met his eyes and continued. "He had done so much. He had made so many people suffer, and what he did to Android 16 was irreversible. While I was watching, Gohan, part of me was right there with your Super Saiyan 2 anger. Part of me even wanted to join in and help with the torture…and I didn't have an ascension to blame that urge on. We never imagined that Cell would blow himself up and regenerate-how could we have imagined that? We misjudged, but it wasn't just you, so stop blaming yourself."

Mirai clenched his fists and took a deep breath before looking at Gohan. "And don't be so afraid of that anger-and that power. Inside of us, we have tremendous power. Power that we need if we want to protect what is good. And to use that power, sometimes we have to channel that anger. I know what you're afraid of. You're worried that the anger will one day take you, that it will make you do terrible things-turn you into a bad guy and you won't be able to control it. Am I right?"

Gohan stared straight at nothing in particular for a few seconds before nodding imperceptibly.

"Look, man. I have been training every day since I saw you last. I have ascended myself…and at first, yes, it was difficult to control. I felt anger. I felt-I felt this need for battle and at first I didn't know what to do, but I realized that you just need to get it out. With all of that power building up inside, it's bound to put a great deal of pressure on your body, for one thing, not to mention your mind."

Gohan slowly turned to face him, hanging on every word, and getting more curious. "Trunks, so you're saying that the anger gets better? If you exercise it?"

Smiling, Mirai nodded. "I was alone, so it was hard for me. I had to get rid of the energy in painful ways. Exercising in the GR until I passed out every night. Flying laps around the earth before finding a wide open area to just…explode. Just power up, and let my emotions go…But with you, Gohan, you have so many people around you. I have a feeling that the super saiyan ascensions affect dad and Goku differently, since they're full saiyans. Even Goten and Trunks. Since their relationship to fighting is different from ours, I think they might be affected differently, as well…but you and I. We've both transformed in emotionally turbulent situations, and we are both powered by our emotions more than the others, I think. I can understand you, Gohan. In my time, you are the one who taught me almost everything I know about fighting, and…you are the one who taught me about controlling-harnessing your emotions to make them work for you and not the other way around."

"If you'll let me, I want you to try to train with me-not normal training, but training as Ascended saiyans-in a safe area. If you want, Goku can use Instant Transmission to send us to an empty planet to practice freely… but I have complete control over my transformation, and I've been training a great deal. I know I can handle it, even if you don't feel in control. You won't be able to seriously hurt me, Gohan, and besides… we could also bring dad or Goku along…there's also the telepathic link I have with Trunks. He'll know if there's anything the matter, and the others can quickly step in to control the situation. So you can freely, without any worries about hurting anyone, let your power go. Let your transformation go until you feel like you've worked things out. I'll let you think about it Gohan, but I think you need to do this. I can feel your ki-it's like mine was for a long time before it settled down. If you don't do something about it, I'm afraid it might…seriously damage you. You understand, don't you?"

"I-yes, I understand, Trunks. Just, I'm-I'm kind of…" Sighing, Gohan let out what was on his mind. "Scared."

"Scared?"

"Scared to see what I'll become. Scared to feel what it is like to accept that kind of…bloodlust. I don't want to be a…monster…I'm worried that if I really let myself go, I'll be tempted, over and over again…and, well…"

Mirai smiled at him and gripped his shoulder. "Gohan. But you've already done the worst. You transformed that once. So any bloodlust you're talking about is already buzzing around in your system. What I'm talking about is a healthy way to get that out-to control it. The fact that this is worrying you so much proves that it's been sitting in your chest ever since that day with Cell. Am I right?"

Realization suddenly dawning on Gohan's face, he looked up and met Mirai's eyes. "I think you are. During those 7 years when dad was gone, I was…well, I kept it to myself pretty well, but…well, I didn't do much training. Almost none. But sometimes, I would have these attacks. Only Piccolo and Vegeta know about them. Piccolo took the brunt of them, but Vegeta would help me sometimes…when it got really bad. I honestly owe him one."

"Dad would?" Mirai looked at Gohan in wonder. It was one thing to change in his behavior towards his son…or sons, now, and then to start arguing almost jokingly with his rival, but this…actually stepping in and helping his rival's "brat," as he would say? This was all too unbelievable.

"Yeah. I think he felt some responsibility because I'm part saiyan and saiyan adolescence is hard, so…" Mirai chewed on his lip at that. "Don't remind me…" _Of course, I had the androids to focus on at the time… _"I bet it's worse in times of peace, isn't it?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Vegeta basically had to pull me out of my house whenever he felt my ki spiking. He'd fly me to the middle of a desert and make me spar with him until I used up all of my energy…then he'd drop me back in my bed. I hated him at the time for it, but honestly, I think it's what kept me alive, or at least, kept everything else on this planet alive…" Gohan said softly, staring down darkly. Mirai had the distinct impression that he had never told anyone this (besides Piccolo and Vegeta who obviously knew)…not even Goku, he was suddenly sure.

"I see… well, Gohan, what I want to do is similar, just a step up. It won't be as painful, though, because we'll be in control of how much we do and when. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know you're right, Trunks." Giving a shifty kind of smile to his friend, Gohan put it "And here I was kind of hoping we could do some HUMAN things to catch up-you know-movies, hanging out in less violent ways…"

"Well, I AM the Prince of All Saiyans," Mirai exaggerated his already Vegeta-ish voice, lacing it with false arrogance with a huge smirk on his lips, "And we won't be doing any of those foolish human customs" Mirai suddenly returned his voice and face to normal "before we go and talk to the others-I feel bad! We've just been over here like the big Saiyan click!"

"Hahah! You're right, Trunks. Man, I didn't even think about it…Oh gee, Videl's going to be mad at me. I left her sitting next to my mom and Krillen all this time…oh man…"

"Haha, uh-oh, Gohan. Need my help thinking of a way to make it up to her?" Mirai eyed him snidely.

"No, I think I'm good, thanks," Gohan said firmly, but with a hint of laughter still in his voice. Turning serious again and facing Mirai, he said, "Hey man, thanks for talking with me. Not my favorite subject, but it felt good to get it off my chest. It's-really great to have you here, Trunks. I know I'm not the Gohan you knew in your time, but I hope we can get to be almost as close. For me, you're the closest to my age of all of my close friends (besides Videl, but, you know)…and, anyway, I'm just looking forward to getting to know you ever better."

Mirai looked at Gohan with an odd look-sad but also inexpressibly happy. "I'd like nothing better, Gohan. You're not the same, but you're Gohan…so I can't help but see you as my best friend-outside of my immediate family, that is," he added, glimpsing at the lavender-haired boy who was still going strong in his spar with Goten.

Smiling at him again, Gohan said "You're staying here, aren't you?"

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"I didn't, but…I don't know, I could just tell. Something about the way you've been talking, planning these lessons with me, getting so involved with little Trunks, going so far as to establish yourself as his brother in his life…It just seems like this is more permanent than your last visits."

Mirai flashed a smile at him, a glint in his eye. "You would be correct, as always, Gohan. So those lessons-you'll do them?"

"Yeah…can't say I love the idea, but if I'm with you…you really don't think I could hurt you seriously?"

"Well, we can do a practice spar later and you can test my power for yourself. Don't worry so much, Gohan. The point is, you have people around who can keep you in check. People whose powers aren't so different from yours. And I understand your power, so I know I can help you understand it too. So don't worry so much, okay? It'll almost be fun. We'll be spending time together, and once you learn to control the power, imagine the kind of awesome spars we'll be able to do!"

Gohan laughed, looking at his friend. "Trunks, I think the Saiyan in you has started coming out these past years."

"Yeah, you may be right. But that's okay, because I have to live under the same roof with the biggest damn Saiyan (ego-wise) in the universe!"

"Brat! What was that?"

"Oh! Nothing dad! I was talking about Goku-um... Kakkorot's eating habits again!" Mirai chose to use Goku's saiyan name in hopes of getting his father to disregard the earlier statement…it seemed to work.

"Hah! Hear that, Kakkarot? My son can see your disgraceful habits for what they are! Hahahah!"

"Yeah, sooo, we're going to go say hi to the others…"

"Spar when you're done, Trunks!"

"Got it, got it."

Meeting Gohan's eyes and smirking a little, the two started to walk towards a smaller table on the other side of the lawn. Yamcha seemed to have made some comment which offended Bulma (no surprise) who had her hands on her hips, giving him a talking-to as he hung his head down. Beside them, Chi-chi and Videl seemed to be getting alone just fine. To their right, Krillen was talking to a pretty blond woman…

Suddenly, Mirai's heart turned cold.

* * *

Whew! That turned out longer than I thought it would. How am I doing? Till next time! Mata ne~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nightmares**

Hey everyone! Soooo, another long chapter! Hope you're ready! This time, Mirai gets to strengthen bonds with someone else... You'll have to read to find out who! :D

Enjoy it!

As always, I do not own DBZ and _**PLEASE R&R! **_You don't know how happy it makes me and inspires me to continue.

* * *

_No. It couldn't be_. Her hair was shorter, but it was undeniably Android 18. One of the monsters who'd demolished his time. Had killed Gohan. It was their fault his mom had died, too…everything…EVERYTHING was their fault.

It had been so long since he'd had this feeling. The feeling that his insides were swelling up, ready to burst out of him. He couldn't calm his anger. He didn't care to. Here was one android he had forgotten. It was time for her to die.

* * *

The spike in power was so sudden, so unexpected, that anyone with the power to stop him just dumbly stood there, transfixed by the power radiating off of the demi-saiyan. For those in the dark (aka, Goten and Trunks), this was nothing less than awesome.

"Goten, Goten! Do you feel niisan's power? He's even stronger than I imagined!" Trunks said, vibrating with nervous happiness.

Goten didn't disappoint him with his response, nodding his head enthusiastically and jumping up and down. "Yeah, Trunks-kun! He's soooo cool!"

Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku, however, were quite aware that something was wrong. It wasn't just that they were aware of the history between Mirai and the androids. It wasn't even the amount of power Mirai let off that scared them. It was the manic glint in his eye, and something about his ki signature that was somehow…different. As Gohan and Goku blasted forward to get a grip on Mirai, Vegeta just stood in horror, seeing his son looking like the spitting image of what he had once been like.

* * *

Goku and Gohan weren't fast enough, though. Mirai had taken off, his mind and soul lusting for nothing but to spill the blood of the blond android. To rip her apart would satisfy him to no end. He smiled as he approached her. If he had been able to watch from the sidelines, he wouldn't have recognized himself.

He was mere feet away from her when he stopped cold, the poisonous bile-like anger and bloodlust vanishing into nothing almost instantaneously. Struck dumb, he hovered in mid-air as his eyes met 18's, 18 who was holding a little blond girl in her arms, covering and protecting her, from the terrifying Saiyan approaching them.

After a few seconds of silence, the little girl poked her head over her mother's shoulder just enough to look at Trunks with wide, anxious eyes. Turning to look at 18, she said, "Mommy? Did we do something bad? Why is that guy looking at us that way?" She turned back a pleading expression to Trunks and continued "I am sorry if we hurt you, Mr. Please don't hurt my mommy!"

With that, Mirai felt a shiver run through his whole being and he collapsed down to his knees, looking at the ground. What was going on? What was wrong with him? A minute before, nothing felt more right than to destroy the being before him, but now…he suddenly felt that HE was the bad guy…_Mommy…? She called Android 18 'Mommy,' didn't she? What's going on…? I…_ Taking a few deep breaths, Mirai began to come back to reality.

He could still feel the eyes of the little blond girl on him, but he didn't have the courage to look up and meet them. _Oniisan? _Mirai looked to his left as he felt a gentle hand grip his arm. Trunks was standing there, looking at him in worry.

"What's wrong, niisan? Don't you know? That's 18's daughter, Marron. She's 18 and Krillen's kid."

Shock and comprehension dawned on Mirai. He remembered that last wish before he returned to his own time. How Krillen had tried to wish 18 to be a human. How he had removed the bomb from inside of her. How he had seemed to like her…how she didn't seem _as _evil in this time…

_Things aren't the same in this world…_ Still, though…Mirai knew he could never trust her. However, he wasn't about to kill someone in front of their innocent kid…No matter how evil…

Someone else approached, and Mirai looked up when he felt Gohan's hand rest on his shoulder. "You okay, now, man?" He gave Mirai a genuine smile. A smile that said, I trust you. Even though you went berserk a second ago and tried to kill my friend's wife, I trust that you're a good person. Mirai suddenly felt stronger, like his soul, fractured just a few minutes before, was now whole. Smiling back at Gohan, he gripped Trunks' hand and stood up. Not making eye contact with 18, he faced the little girl and his face softened.

"Marron-chan, is it? I'm sorry for scaring you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you or your family. I just had a bad dream is all."

"Oh…okay, then." The worry in the little innocent eyes washed away and she smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, uh..?"

"Mirai. Just call me Mirai."

"Okay! Mirai-niisan, you should come play sometime!"

Smiling slightly, he smiled at her and turned away. Cute girl, and obviously not evil…but come play at her house? The house of that Murderer? That seemed quite unlikely for the time being.

There were going to be some things to get used to here, after all.

* * *

For a while after that (awkward to say the VERY LEAST) run-in, Trunks and Gohan kept themselves glued to Mirai. Though this was perhaps just so they could keep an eye on him so he wouldn't blow up, he appreciated their willingness to stay close to him so soon after he had blown a casket. The presence of those two…they were like some powerful drug that kept him calm and peaceful and content, keeping his darker thoughts from affecting him as they usually did.

He had been very unsettled by his explosion of anger. It wasn't like the androids were fresh in his mind. He'd killed them almost ten years before. But the memories were still as strong as ever…and what he'd said to the little girl, Marron, about the dreams…that wasn't much of a lie. No matter how much time passed, he would relive the horrors of the first 20 or so years of his life in vivid nightmares. For the longest time, he would see Gohan's death replayed in his mind's eye. Since returning from the past, however, he had faces to put to the other Z-fighters who he would see get slaughtered. Over and over. Piccolo, dead. Tien, dead. Yamcha, dead. His father…

That was the only way he ever dreamed about Vegeta. Considering his dreams about the androids never let up, and that it was basically the only dream he had, that wasn't surprising but, in an odd way, he began to enjoy the dreams, looking forward to them just so he could see his father's face. He was so used to the general flow of the dreams that he would start watching the part closely, each time, when his father would begin to fight. Dream-Vegeta fought the way Mirai had seen him in the Room of Spirit and Time, and sometimes, his father would turn and look at him. Almost as if he were about to say something.

Mirai couldn't help but wish that this were really _his _father, the ghost of his father from his time, visiting him at night, wanting to speak with him. He just needed more time, and he'd be able to say something. And so Mirai didn't do anything to stop the dreams. For a while, before his mother died, she had insisted he take a draught which would make him sleep dreamlessly, but when she died, he soon stopped using it. After all, it was only during those dreams that he could see his friends, see his family. In short, only then that he wasn't alone.

He used these dreams for another purpose, too. They motivated him in his training, to push himself farther. They gave him the necessary anger to ascend, and they helped him channel the anger after he had ascended. In a sense, his nightmares had kept him strong, and growing stronger.

Now, though… With a bittersweet twinge in his heart, he realized that he no longer needed the dreams to grow stronger. Nor did he need them to see those he loved. To be around those who cared about him. In fact, in this world, his dreams would only lead him astray. Lead him to hate where hate wasn't warranted, to miss those he no longer needed to miss…

He was jolted out of his reverie by an imposing presence approaching from behind. There was no guesswork involved. He knew the man's ki so well by this point, he felt he could pick it out anywhere, no matter how tired or drained he was.

"Hey dad." He slowly turned to see the Saiyan prince, arms crossed, looking him straight in the eye. "Come with me," was the curt reply.

With that, Vegeta turned on his heel and stalked off towards the woods on the edge of the compound. Giving a little pleading glance to Gohan and Trunks, Mirai said "Sorry you guys, but you know… If the prince calls…"

Gohan and Trunks just laughed and waved him off. "Good luck with dad, niisan! Hope he doesn't make you do ten thousand push-ups! That's normally what he makes me do when he calls me out alone…" Trunks trailed off, his voice turning whiny as he expressed his terrible fate at the hands of the cruel Saiyan.

With a laugh, Mirai turned and walked after Vegeta.

It was surprising that as big a city as they lived in could have woods that obscured this much light. Mirai reminded himself that in his time, most of the trees had been burned down in major cities, so it made since that this would be unfamiliar.

When he apparently felt they had gone far enough, Vegeta crouched down and sat on a large rock, leaning back against a tree and closing his eyes.

_What's father doing? Surely he didn't bring me here so we could take naps? Though I must say, that doesn't sound like a bad…_

"No, Trunks. We are not here to NAP," he snapped the word.

Mirai's head shot up and stared at the Saiyan prince. "F-father, did you…how-you... heard my thoughts."

Vegeta nodded curtly.

"Is that what this is about? What you want to talk to me about?" Mirai considered for a moment. "What's going on? First with Trunks and now with you? I thought you said it was a very rare occurrence-"

"It IS damnit!" Vegeta snarled.

Mirai looked up at him. Vegeta looked somehow uncomfortable, and thinking about what he'd said earlier about telepathic links, Mirai began to understand why. Proud, solitary prince Vegeta could hear someone's thoughts. Did that mean that their…what was it again? "Souls were connected?" That they had some kind of "bond?"

"Don't get carried away, now, brat." Vegeta looked at him, not totally holding back his annoyance.

"Sorry, dad. I guess I have to keep a tighter hold on my thoughts, huh?"

"If you think things stupider than this, I'd prefer to just close the link myself."

"You can do that? I thought you said it's really difficult to control, and the only reason Trunks and I can do it is because we're counterparts and…"

"I have superior control over all of my Saiyan abilities," Vegeta scoffed, sticking his nose in the air. "Being the last Saiyan Prince born on our home planet, and trained in the ways of the Royal Super Elites, it is no surprise that any new birthright of ours should be no problem for me to handle. You and Trunks, on the other hand, and earthborn, half-earthling, and are not used to many of the more traditional Saiyan abilities."

"Oh, you mean like the Oozaru form?" Trunks asked curiously.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes. I have total control of my Oozaru form. Why should I have any problem controlling something as trifling as telepathy?"

"Is that why I can't hear your thoughts? Because you know how to shut me out?"

Vegeta considered him for a second. "I believe so…" He seemed to struggle with the next words, but Mirai waited patiently. It wasn't every day that his father would choose to talk to him one-on-one like this, and he was genuinely fascinated in what had created this apparent telepathic bond between them.

"So your nightmares, Trunks." Whatever he expected, it wasn't this. Staring at his father, Mirai waited for his father to continue, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

When the silence had become unbearable, Mirai spoke up. "You didn't actually see the nightmares, did you?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I didn't see them, but I heard your ruminations loud and clear…and that-how you kept your negative thoughts alive in your head and night, used them as a source of power to push forward…well, I'll just say I can…understand that temptation."

Mirai looked up, wide-eyed. He had never heard his father talk about his past, at least beyond the basic things. He knew he'd been forced to work for Frieza and purge planets and that planet Vegeta had been destroyed when he was 5…in short, he knew he hadn't had an easy life. Mirai had never really considered it, though. Never before had he wondered just what his father saw when he closed his eyes at night…

Vegeta made a face. "You're too curious. Guess I'll have to block the telepathy after all." Vegeta closed his eyes in concentration before opening them again and smirking. "Aw. Silence."

"Father! You closed our link?"

"It isn't permanent," he responded, waving his son's concerns aside. "But how in the hell do you expect me to tell you anything with your questions in my head as you rattle out-loud as well?"

"Oh…" Smiling sheepishly, Mirai looked back at his father. "I can understand that. I prefer a little separation as well."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, you aren't used to being around people. That much was made clear to me when I..heard you."

"It was the nightmare thing, then, that opened the link?"

Considering it for a few seconds, Vegeta responded slowly "I could clearly hear you during your rant about your nightmares, but I believe the link opened before. When do you think, Trunks?"

Of course he wasn't going to make it easy and just TELL him…"Well, let's see…when I first spoke to you when I got here?"

Vegeta sputtered, blushing a little (to his horror). He had honestly forgotten about the astounding show of affection he had shown his future son. "Let me make this clear," he said through his teeth, "You should not expect such a display from me ever again. I would prefer if you would refrain from mentioning it again, either."

Smiling slightly at his proud father, Mirai nodded. "Sure, dad. I get it."

Apparently satisfied with this answer, Vegeta simply nodded.

"So then…what happened after that…I met little Trunks, but I saw you after that, and there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. After dinner, though, I spoke to Gohan, but that wouldn't have had any effect on the two of us…well, except that I spoke to Gohan about controlling anger in the ascended state, but ours is an experience, if I'm not mistaken, which is unique to half-Saiyans, right?"

Vegeta simply nodded.

"So then, after that…Oh…!" It dawned on him. It was that. It was the manic wave that took over him when he saw 18. That was what triggered the memories, the nightmares, and some crazy, uncontrollable, instinctual bloodlust within him.

Aware that he'd figured it out for himself, Vegeta stood up and rested a hand on Mirai's shoulder.

"What you felt at that time-the bloodlust and the anger and the power…that was something that controlled me for more of my life than I'd like to say. The way you used your nightmares, too, to push you on. The determination to never forget the horrors of the past lest we let down our guard…we did not allow ourselves the opportunity to enjoy peace. To experience peace." Vegeta dropped his arm, looking off as he continued in a low voice.

"I think I was terrified-terrified of losing the only thing I'd known-battle, and fighting for revenge and pride and honor and…just fighting to kill. I felt that in relinquishing the source of my anger-of my power-that I would have nothing left. My meaning in life, my reason to fight, to live…who I was, it all hung, after a while living on this peaceful little mudball with those peace loving fools, in my memories. I had to remember what I'd been through-what I'd done. I could not forget the atrocities I had committed, nor the atrocities committed against me and my people. To do that would be…beyond shameful."

Mirai could barely breath. He could not wrench his eyes from his father, whose eyes, glazed in memories of the past, suddenly seemed incredibly wise and tired…who knows what all they'd seen?

"However…" And Vegeta's eyes refocused and held his son's gaze in his own, "I have recently come to understand that though those memories-those dreams I would call up-did hold importance for me, I could no longer allow my life to be entirely run by them. I tried to resist this world. I tried to stay cold, indifferent. You know that as well as anyone…"

Mirai gave him an understanding smirk at that.

"I came, finally, gradually to admit that the Saiyan race as it existed on Vegeta-sei was truly gone, and would not return. I could hold onto-should hold onto-my pride in my homeworld and people, but then I realized…I had lost one world, but I had gained another. I had lost my people-my family, but here, are there not now a number of us running around with Saiyan blood? Are there not humans, who, physically weak as they are, are still exceptional? Are there not people worth knowing?"

The way Vegeta looked at him when he said this caused Mirai to feel that a small sun had lit up in his heart. So many of his anxieties, worries, washed away in an instant. Vegeta did not only see him as a depository for his genes, as someone who had value only insofar as he carried along the family line-that of Vegeta and that of the Saiyans. He actually cared for the human in him, as well. Vegeta could see what he had from his mother, and he liked it. He respected it. He thought it was worth living, worth protecting, worth living _with_.

"I realized, son, that this is the important question. What is more important to you? To live in the past or to create new memories? To live in a dead world with the dead and memories of them for company? Or to try your luck with creating a new future elsewhere?"

Mirai looked at his father. The man who had, not so long ago, seemed to understand nothing about him, who wouldn't allow him the chance to get close, was now giving him the best advice he'd practically ever received. Everything Vegeta said, Mirai was sure, was relevant to both of them. Their lives had been different, but they shared more in common than he could have ever imagined. The tangled webs which had kept Mirai in pain for so long-the guilt, the uncertainty, the anger, the hesitation, and the fear to start anew… the answer seemed so clear when Vegeta presented them to him.

He smiled.

"Father. I will be living here from now on." There was nothing resembling a question in it. Mirai looked up, confidently, to look his father in the eye.

Vegeta just nodded, a shade of a smile tugging on his lips. The Saiyan turned around and began to walk the way they'd come.

"Father!" Mirai hurried to keep up, but Vegeta stopped just as suddenly as he'd started.

"When you feel the need to battle, battle. I will be here. If you desire pain, I will give you pain. If you miss your painful memories, I can certainly supply them. You will not be alone. You will live here, and you will live well here. Do not dwell solely in the past. It is not where you belong." With that, Vegeta exited the forest to take up his usual post, arms crossed, by Piccolo.

Mirai stood in place, letting the sun beat down on him in the midst of the thinning trees where he stood. _Thank you, Father. I will._

The smile tugging on Vegeta's lips finally revealed itself.

* * *

How did I do? Yay for Vegeta and Trunks! Anyway, don't forget to Review! Thanks so much! Till next time~ :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams**

Thank you SO MUCH for your wonderful reviews!

I am sorry that this chapter is a little shorter, but otherwise I might not have gotten anything out for while...so I hope it's okay anyway!

As always, please continue to review! You make my day by doing so!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz

* * *

"Ne, Trunks-kun…you okay in there?"

Quickly giving his head a little shake to bring himself back to the real world, Trunks looked at his friend's curious wide eyes.

"Oh, sorry Goten. I guess I was spacing out."

"Oh, I see."

"Goten-chan! We're going to get going now, honey. You can see Trunks again really soon, though, okay?" Chichi called out to him.

"Aw, but mom!"

"I mean it, young man!" Chichi flared up on a dime, something not unusual to anyone at this gathering.

"Fine…" Goten pouted a little more before slowly moving off towards his mother. He smiled as strong arms lifted him up and propped him on his shoulders.

"Niichan!"

"Haha, you sure cheer up quickly, Goten." He smiled at his little brother and rustled his hair. "Come on, bud. When we get home, I'll tell you that story we started the other night."

"Really? The one about the detective who is your age, but who gets turned into like he's my age and he battles a magician thief and solves mysteries? [note: nor do I own Detective Conan] That one's cool! Thanks niichan, I can't wait!"

As Trunks watched the little scene, he felt the return of a slight, dull ache in his chest. Something he hadn't felt for a while, now…_I wonder why my thoughts have been so blocked off to niisan for the last hour? I didn't even notice he was freaking out at Android 18 until after Gohan did, and I still don't quite get the reason. And then he went off with dad, and everything's been blank. It's like we aren't connected right now…_

He smacked himself for voicing his worries, even if only to himself. _No, Trunks, you're being ridiculous. Oniisan just got back, and so of course there are lots of people he wants to see…not just…me…_

He suddenly felt an odd warm sensation running down his spine, as if massaging the worries out of him. Looking to his left, he saw Mirai standing at the edge of the forest, sunlight beating down on him.

_Oniisan! _He tried calling to him, half-expecting him not to respond, but barely had he expressed his thoughts that the older man turned his head to face him and smiled.

In an instant, Mirai was crouching beside Trunks. "Hey there, kiddo."

"Oh, ummm hi." The boy was a little embarrassed…had he heard his jealous thoughts from a few minutes before? There he was, acting like a spoiled brat again!"

"Thank you, Trunks." Trunks looked up, surprised, to meet Mirai's eyes.

"For what, Oniisan?"

Mirai just smiled and pulled him in for a little hug. He then cocked his head and lightly slapped him on the arm. "You dummy. You weren't actually thinking that my relationships with dad, or with Gohan, will affect ours, were you?"

_How does he know? How does he always know what's wrong with me? Man, I am SUCH an open book!_

Mirai laughed, and pulled him close with one arm. "I don't know much about these Saiyan techniques, Trunks, but it seems like the telepathy works in two ways: If you have a connection with someone, you can purposefully speak with them, like we've been doing…but the other way, you can let someone in if your emotional state matches theirs, or…if your thoughts are somehow aligned."

"So earlier, when you went to talk with dad…"

Mirai nodded. "Dad and I found we have some…tendencies to think a certain way…in common. If you couldn't listen in at all, it means that you, I'm very glad to say, don't have these same tendencies."

Trunks pressed his lips together. Somehow, he didn't like hearing that. Why didn't he have something that could let him talk to his dad? He wanted to be close to both of them…he didn't want there to be anything separating them.

Mirai frowned. "Trunks, I need you to understand. Father and I found common ground first in that we both had difficult pasts. Sometimes it's difficult to get over that, and it was for him, and has been for me. Your past, Trunks, was different from father's and mine, and I am very grateful for that. Don't you dare wish for anything different. You are great as you are. You don't need an imperfect past to relate to me or to father."

Trunks looked up at him. Why was it that everything made so much sense when Mirai said it?

"Do you want to know what dad told me at the end? What the most important thing he said to me was?

Trunks nodded.

"That I needed to stop living in the past. In a dead world with bad memories. I need to be able to live a new life, and strengthen new relationships. In short, he told me to live for the future. You, Trunks, are the future. Will you help me? This world isn't familiar to me, yet. I need you to show me how I can live here."

Trunks let the words settle onto his heart. He looked up at Mirai and nodded. His heart was once again filling with a warm, comforting glow. As if he'd downed hot chocolate on a snowy day…

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have doubted Mirai?

"Oh, THERE you are Trunks! I mean both of you! But um, Mirai! People are leaving, so come over to say bye, okay?"

"Got it, mom, I'll be there in a sec!" Mirai called out.

He looked back at Trunks. "I guess we'll have to finish this a little later."

"One question, oniisan. Do you promise to tell me about yourself? Whatever I ask? You won't hold anything back from me? Even if you think it's to protect me?"

Mirai looked at the ferocity dancing in the boy's deep blue eyes, considering him for a minute. "Okay, then. I can't promise everything at once, but I'll answer as well as I can. I know that you'll see right through me if I'm holding back, anyway. And I want you to know me as well as possible. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah, it'll do." Trunks grinned up at him.

"Yabe! Mom's probably getting all worked up by now…" Mirai and Trunks quickly scurried over to an annoyed looking Bulma, tapping her foot, and arms crossed.

"Well, look who decided to show up after all!" After holding Mirai in a steady glare for a good 5 seconds, her face softened and she winked.

Turning to face the group, all lined up, Mirai felt a sense of immense joy. The group was just so...big. So different from his own time, it was astounding. And yet, it was okay for him to be here. It felt right for him to be here. The z-fighters all looked at him affectionately (with the exception of 18, but Mirai was consciously avoiding where he'd glimpsed her, leaning against the wall of the building.

After saying their goodbyes, the z-fighters blasted off, finally leaving only the Briefs and the Sons (and Videl).

"Well, Trunks, we'll be seeing you soon!" Goku said cheerfully, before shooting a challenging smirk off at Vegeta, who was standing a ways back.

"Yeah, see you!" After this, Goten leapt into his arms-which he was prepared for this time, and tossed him into the air before flying up to catch the laughing 10-year old as he flipped back down. _Hmm. Goten's such a kid. I doubt Trunks would let me do THIS with him_, Mirai thought, looking at his counterpart. Not that he wanted him to be more kid-like. He loved his little brother's quick mind and complex feelings. It just might be easier on him if he had some of the care-free spirit which Goku and Goten were so obviously overflowing with.

Setting the youngest son on the ground, he hugged Videl and Chichi, promising to visit soon, and gave Gohan a peace sign.

"Don't forget about our lessons," Mirai warned.

Slapping his forehead, Gohan groaned. "Oh, and here I was hoping you'd forgotten, what with everything else going on!"

Mirai chuckled. "Sorry, but no such luck. I'll make sure to stop by to do something less serious, though. Maybe Videl could show us what humans do for fun?" He joked.

"Sounds great. Take care, Trunks, and I'll be seeing you soon." Gohan put his hand on Mirai's shoulder, and held his gaze before crouching down to ruffle Trunks' hair.

"Ja na!" With a flash, Goku Instant Transmission-ed the group away.

* * *

"Oh, man, what a day, huh? Mirai, honey? Why don't you go get settled in your room, okay?"

Vegeta had vanished shortly after (or perhaps before) the Sons left to go train. Based on the location of his ki signature, Mirai would have to guess he'd resigned to the GR, which, he had the feeling, was more the Saiyan Prince's room than his bedroom was to him.

He, Trunks and Bulma had sat at the kitchen table for a while, drinking tea and just enjoying each other's company in silence after the busy events of the day.

Registering his mother's question, Mirai answered "Oh sure. Uh, which one is it?"

"The same room you used last time, hon." Bulma smiled at him.

"I'll get it ready for him!" A suddenly hyper Trunks yelled.

"Okay, Trunks" Bulma responded with a slightly suspicious tone, but the little boy had already flown up the stairs to do whatever "preparations" he thought needed doing.

This left Bulma alone with her future son for the first time since he'd returned. Her eyes roamed around his face before settling on his eyes, and Bulma suddenly moved close to him, putting a hand on each of his arms. "I'm so glad you're here, Trunks. You've really become an amazing man, you know. I mean, you already were, but looking at you now, I'm just so, so proud of you." Her voice got a little softer as she continued. "I know I'm not the mother you grew up with, Trunks, but I hope I can do something-anything to help you the way she did. I love you, and please know that I am so glad to have you in our family."

With that, she embraced her grown-up son in what may have been a bone-crushing hug had he not had his saiyan power. The gentle pressure felt very comforting, and he gently hugged her back.

"So, dad mentioned it?"

"Yes, he did. I can't believe you didn't mention it before, Trunks! Of course we want you to live with us!" She reprimanded him.

"Oh, sorry mom."

She just squeezed his hand in response.

"Well Trunks, you had better get upstairs to make sure your brother hasn't demolished your room!"

"Haha, will do mom. Yeah, knowing him, that IS a real possibility."

"Well, let's just hope he was already too tired from his spar with Goten to manage too much. Sleep well, Trunks."

"You too, mom."

Turning away, he was again surprised by how comfortable he felt in this different time. As he walked through the familiar labyrinth-like halls of his family's home complex, he had the odd feeling that he'd been here for years, sliding down banisters with little Trunks, training with his father, eating the delicious meals his grandmother always prepared, mediating his mother and father's fights. Odd to feel nostalgic about a life he hadn't yet experienced. Perhaps it was because it was his counterpart's life, but he couldn't help feeling that it felt…right for him to live it too.

As he approached his bedroom, he realized that it was the same room he had used in his own time. Odd that little Trunks hadn't chosen the same one, but then again, they were different people... As he pushed through the door, he quickly suppressed a laugh. There was his large full-size bed, made up meticulously (probably by his grandmother). Or it HAD been. There was now a largish lump under the covers on one side.

Smirking, Mirai hovered over the bed, looking down at the giggling lump, before letting himself drop straight down.

"Ow! Hahaha!" "I"ve got you!" The two wrestled for a while, totally messing up the covers before flipping off onto the floor where they began to roll around...before starting a tickle war.

"No fair! You know all my …haha…most..heh…ticklish…ahh..spots! No!" The little Saiyan ascended, blasting a surprised Mirai back a few feet.

"Whoops, sorry…did I overdo it?" Mirai asked the younger boy, who powered down and flopped down, laughing.

"Well, maybe…but I have an idea for how you can make it up to me!"

"Oh?" Mirai raised an eyebrow, taking note of the little scheming look on the boy's face.

"Uh-huh!" And the boy quickly jumped back onto the bed and burrowed under the covers, beginning to fake snore.

Mirai tried (badly) to make his voice sound annoyed at the boy's antics. "Oh, I see…what happened to us getting some sleep tonight?"

"I'll go to sleep! I promise! Come on, oniisan, just this one night! I've never slept with a brother, and Goten always tells me…"

With a slight pang, Mirai remembered a similar situation, years ago, when he'd begged Gohan to let him sleep with him. It had been during a particularly rough bout of nightmares, and the security the older saiyan gave him, simply by being close, was amazing. That was one of the few nights (when he wasn't drugged) that he could remember not having a nightmare.

Smiling down at the little boy, Mirai shook his head. "You win. Now sit tight, I have to fix this bed you messed up."

"I messed up? Come on, niisan, you know that you were just as responsible as I was!"

"Well, I didn't plan the ambush, though," Mirai pointed out as he grabbed a corner of the bottom sheets and pulled them straight, continuing on to fix the other corners before plopping into bed next to the little boy.

Joining him under the covers, he felt the little boy wrap his arms around his chest. "I'm so glad you're here, niisan," the little boy mumbled. Mirai smiled, running a hand through Trunks' hair, and just held him, breathing him in. Odd how they even smelled different.

"This way you won't have nightmares, right oniisan?" Trunks' anxious little eyes looked up into Mirai's.

Having forgotten, momentarily, the odd telepathic abilities they shared, Mirai was surprised, but he quickly recovered, and nodded.

"That's right, Trunks. You'll keep the nightmares away."

* * *

The ending might have been a tad on the cheesy side, but hey- Nothing wrong with that, sometimes. Anyway, I'm not as thrilled with this as some of my others, but I hope you enjoyed it, anyway! I'll try to keep up/gain back inertia for the next chapters!

As always, thanks for reading!

Till next time! Mata ne~


End file.
